Mi Sirvienta Personal
by DarkAlizz
Summary: En mi familia cada integrante tiene su "sirviente personal", que vive por y para su amo. Son solo unos sirvientes mas pero mi madre dice que pueden convertirse en grandes amigos. ¿Sera el mío capaz de lograrlo? ¿O sera incluso algo mas grande que un amigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Wozu~Wozu~ ¿Qué tal todo?** **B**ueno hace tiempo que no traigo una historia nueva (desde el año pasado para ser más precisos jejeje) y más aun, esta es oficialmente **LA PRIMERA HISTORIA DE SOUL EATER QUE EMPIEZO A ESCRIBIR** *la gente aplaude, me silban y algunos aúllan y me miran con cara de "¡AH ERES TAN SEXONA!, TE QUIERO PURO (PIIIII)"…dificultades técnicas xD* Emm bueno… ¿cómo iba diciendo? ¡Ah sí! Esta es la primera historia que escribo de este fandom y también es la primera que escribo con POV en vez de narrarla yo, creo que es mi primera vez en muchos sentidos, bueno dejémoslo ahí. Os diré que esto es totalmente UA (Universo Alterno para el que no sepa c:), lamentablemente es probable que haya OoC, tratare que sea lo menos posible pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

**B**ueno, ya que soy nueva en este fandom y es probable que no me conozcan daré una básica presentación para los que os dé flojera pasarse por mi perfil jujuju. Mi nombre es **Belén**, podéis decirme **Beli** o** Alizz,** o como gustéis, tengo **15** y mis hobbies son leer como loca, tocar el piano y salir por las noches a violarme gente pensado en Soul/Yoh/Hao/Heero Yuy/Jared Leto/Jaime Perpiñá o en mi misma *risa maniática*

**O**k! Ya no os entretengo más así que **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE** y ¡comiencen a leer!

**Disclaimer:** **L**os personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (lamentablemente T.T), son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Sirvienta Personal -<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Cuando llega alguien para cambiar tu vida**

**~-.-~**

**Soul POV**

Era un día bastante caluroso, el sol brillaba con una intensidad impresionante a pesar de que se acercaba el atardecer, y peor aún, yo tenía que estar vestido con un terno negro con rayas blancas verticales, una camisa roja y con una corbata y zapatos elegantes negros, ¡prácticamente me estaba cocinando vivo! Pero no, mis padres me habían obligado a vestirme formalmente por que hoy hacían una de sus estúpidas fiestas. Detestaba tener que participar en esas cosas, lo único que hacían era bailar y beber, por supuesto yo no hacia ninguna de las dos cosas debido a mi edad. Pero lo más molesto era cuando las señoras se me acercaban a observarme y a decirme "halagos", mas de alguna con la intención de apretarme las mejillas. Porque si, a mi corta edad de 6 años yo era toda una celebridad, una parte por mi apariencia, por tener el pelo blanco como la nieve, unos dientes de tiburón, bien afilados, igual de blancos, y los ojos rojos como la sangre, además de tener una mirada fría que contrastaba con mis infantiles rasgos, y por otra parte por pertenecer a la familia de músicos más importantes del país, los Evans. Pero yo creo que más que eso era por mi parecido extremo con mi hermano mayor Wes, el gran violinista. Prácticamente parecía una fotocopia más joven de él, lo cual encantaba a todas las mujeres del lugar y siempre hacían comparaciones: "Oh mirad, si Soul es tan guapo como Wes" "De seguro es igual de talentoso que su hermano" "Son tan lindos, no puedo decidirme por uno" y algunas otras patrañas. Es que creo que nunca en la vida han hablado de mí sin compararme con él, sé que es grandioso y todo pero somos Soul y Wes, por separado. No niego que hay veces que me siento orgulloso de ser su hermano y también que le quiero bastante, pero es que a veces no puedo con la situación, es decir, solo soy un niño.

Por otro lado, mi madre siempre está preocupada por mí, para ella yo soy su niñito adorado, eso no significa que tenga algún favoritismo, ella nos quiere a Wes y a mí por igual, sin diferencias, lo cual por una parte es muy bueno pero… bueno da igual. Muy aparte de todo está mi padre, el es un hombre muy serio que no demuestra cariño hacia ningún ser viviente, a él solo le importa el prestigio, el poder, el apellido. Nunca ha demostrado algún gesto cariñoso conmigo, tampoco lo hacía mucho con mi madre. Pero adivinen con quien si había tenido un gesto afectuoso como ser humano, ¡exacto! Nada más y nada menos que con mi hermano Wes, pero la verdad no era exactamente afecto, era orgullo. Siempre que alguien hablaba de lo talentoso que era Wes mi padre mostraba una sonrisa, acariciaba la espalda de Wes o lo felicitaba por su talento. Ahora, puedo asegurarles que por esto sí que no sentía ninguna envidia por mi hermano, ya que a pesar de que al parecer la demás gente no se diera cuenta, todos esos gestos seguían teniendo su frialdad característica, seguían siendo falsos.

Bien, que más, ¡a si! Supongo que ya se lo han imaginado pero igual os diré que vivo en una enorme mansión, con muchas habitaciones por supuesto, incluso cada integrante de la "familia" tiene una habitación propia para tocar su instrumento, además de la habitación para dormir, la de entretención, la de las fotos, en fin, son muchas.

Extrañamente no somos atendidos por muchos sirvientes, por un lado porque mi padre es demasiado desconfiado y también porque ha sido una tradición de la familia que cada integrante tenga su "sirviente personal", que está encargado de servirle las 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana. Vive por y para su amo prácticamente y debe hacer todo lo que este le ordene, también obedece a los demás miembros de la familia pero en menor grado, mas por respeto que por nada. Estos sirvientes no son contratados realmente, al menos no todos, por ejemplo el de mi madre había sido decisión de él quedarse a su lado y servirle hasta el fin de sus días. Igual hay algunos sirvientes mas como la cocinera, el jardinero, el ama de llaves, lo general.

Yo aun no tengo mi sirviente personal, aunque deberían traerme uno pronto, según tengo entendido, mi hermano recibió el suyo a esta misma edad. La verdad la idea me da un poco de nervios, después de todo deberé tratar con esta persona todo el tiempo. Lo de dar órdenes no me es problema, si algo me había enseñado mi padre es a respetar y a hacer que respeten mi lugar, yo soy el amo y ellos los sirvientes, en otras palabras son menos que yo. Mi problema es que al estar tanto tiempo juntos no me gustaría llevarnos mal, mi madre me había dicho que más que un sirviente, este podría convertirse en un gran amigo.

Ahí llegamos al problema del asunto, no tengo ni un solo amigo. He conocido a muchos niños en todas las reuniones que hacen mis padres pero nunca logro llevarme bien con ninguno, todos me encuentran raro, algunos hasta dicen que les doy miedo, simplemente soy un incomprendido. Mi madre me da ánimos y dice que pronto llegara alguien que me acepte y me comprenda, lo mismo que Wes, mi padre en cambio dice que me olvide del tema, que no es necesario que entable amistad con tan poca cosa, que solo me rebajaría a su nivel.

Por eso me pregunto, ¿Cómo será mi sirviente? ¿El me escucharía? ¿El sería capaz de aceptarme? ¿El sería capaz de ser…mi amigo? Estas y un millón de preguntas más se esparcían por mi pequeña mente. Y lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a ser el, ni siquiera si era realmente un "el", y eso era otra cosa que me inquietaba, podía ser hombre o mujer, podía ser mayor o menor que yo, podía ser simpático o antipático, podía ser un millón de cosas y yo no sabía nada ¡agh que molestia! ¿Y así quieren que conviva con una persona por el resto de mi vida? Bueno en realidad depende de lo que pase, no todos los sirvientes personales duran toda la vida, algunos mueren y otros son despedidos por casos "especiales" que ocurren, de los cuales no estoy informado. El destino es incierto, y no es como que crea en el.

Oh otro tema, os conté que vengo de una familia de músicos y no os cuento que instrumento toco, pues bien, toco o mejor dicho tocare el piano. Desde mañana un maestro vendrá a instruirme en el tema, me siento ansioso, me gustaría poder llegar a ser tan bueno con el piano como Wes con el violín. Por cierto, mi madre toca el arpa, me encanta cuando la toca para que me duerma en las noches, y mi padre toca muchos instrumentos pero según tengo entendido su favorito es la viola, pocas veces lo he oído tocar, por no decir que una o dos.

**- Señorito Evans por fin lo encuentro. –** me grita una voz del otro lado del salón, que además es el salón del piano, es un lugar un poco tétrico pero me gusta venir aquí, me siento tranquilo. **– Lo estuve buscando por todos lados. **_**-**__ "Si me conocieras sabrías que siempre termino en este lugar." - _Pienso yo.

**- No te preocupes Azusa, estoy aquí, estoy bien y ya estoy listo para la fiesta así que no hay problema alguno. –** le contesto al ama de llaves.

**- No es eso señorito, es solo que por un momento creí que…**

**- ¿Que me iba a esconder? Eso no es propio de un Evans, Azusa. Nosotros enfrentamos los problemas como hombres que somos. –** enseñanzas de mi padre, lo sé, no son palabras propias de un niño de 6 años, pero así fue como me criaron.

**- Lo siento señorito, no quise ofenderle. –** emití un sonido en señal de que no importaba. **– Pero su madre me ha pedido que le busque para llevarla con ella. –** emití otro sonido indicándole que me guiara. Otra enseñanza de mi padre, no malgastar palabras con gente poca cosa.

La verdad por fuera yo era un niño muy frio, viva imagen de las enseñanzas de mi padre, los únicos que conocían un poco mi verdadero yo eran mi madre y Wes, solo con ellos me habría un poco, solo a ellos les sonreía.

**- Hemos llegado. –** me dijo Azusa mientras me abría las puertas de hacia el jardín y yo me dispuse a entrar en este sin ni siquiera darle las gracias a Azusa o mirarle a la cara, las enseñanzas de mi padre me lo prohibían. A lo lejos, en una pequeña banca blanca pude ver la figura de mi madre. Una mujer de unos 26, su figura se conservaba bien a pesar de su edad y de haber tenido dos hijos. De tez blanca, cabellos rubios y de unos hermosos ojos color miel. Sus rasgos eran tan finos como los de una niña. Me acerque a ella lentamente y cuando por fin estuve a su lado, sonreí y me lance a sus brazos, demostrándole todo el cariño que yo le tenía. Mi madre me devolvió el abrazo dulcemente.

**- ¿Cómo estas tesoro? Azusa te busco por todos lados y no había rastros de ti. –** me dijo suavemente.

**- Lo siento, estaba en el salón del piano.**

**- Te gusta mucho ese lugar ¿no es así? –** le asentí con la cabeza. **– Para serte sincera no lo entiendo, es un lugar muy frio para un niño tan pequeño como tú, además cuando vas ni siquiera abres las cortinas y te quedas a oscuras en ese lugar.**

**-** **Me siento cómodo cuando estoy ahí, me ayuda a pensar y es como si realmente pudiera ser yo en ese lugar. –** le explique, la verdad me hubiera encantado que mi madre pudiera entenderme, pero aun con todo el amor que me tenía ni ella lo lograba.

**- Está bien. Si a ti te hace feliz a mí también. –** me dijo lo mas comprensivamente posible mientras me besaba la cabeza. **– Sabes Soul, quería hablarte de algo. –** se puso algo seria.

**- ¿Sobre qué?**

**- Veras hoy es un día muy importante. Y no, no me refiero a la fiesta, hoy va a pasar algo muy importante que tiene que mucho que ver contigo hijito.**

**- ¿Y qué es? –** pregunte curioso y algo asustado. Mi madre seguía seria lo que era muy extraño en ella.

**- Te lo iba a decir pero... –** su expresión cambio drásticamente a una gran sonrisa divertida. **– Lo pensé y decidí que será mejor guardarlo en secreto. –** mi madre siempre hacia esas cosas para que yo me quedara con la duda y de los nervios. La mire algo molesto. **– Tranquilo, lo sabrás después de la fiesta de hoy, ten paciencia.**

Genial, ahora tenía que esperarme toda la fiestecita esa para saber. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Y si era algo malo? No lo creo por la sonrisa de mi madre, pero la cara seria de antes tampoco ayuda.

**- No te lo pienses de esa manera. –** me dijo acariciándome la cabeza y seguramente adivinando mis pensamientos por los gestos frustrados de mi cara. **– Mmm un niño normal se pondría feliz esperando una sorpresa asumiendo en un segundo a que es un regalo, en cambio tú te lo piensas demasiado hijo. –** me miro algo preocupada y triste.

**- Tu misma lo has dicho madre, un niño normal. Yo no soy un niño normal, soy un Evans y he de comportarme como tal. –** le dije con la misma seriedad con que trataba a todo el mundo.

**- Dices las mismas palabras y del mismo modo que tu padre. – **su tono era totalmente melancólico. Tomo mi rostro con sus manos para que la mirara fijamente. **– Soul, a pesar de tu apellido y de las enseñanzas de tu padre tú aun eres un niño y debes vivir como tal. Estoy cansada de verte con esa cara seria y amarga, quiero que seas feliz, todos los días poder verte una sonrisa sincera, que te diviertas y que disfrutes tu infancia.**

La mire tristemente. Mi infancia, eso es algo que vivía pero que a la vez me era tan lejano y desconocido, yo nunca pude ser el niño normal y feliz que mi madre, yo e incluso creo que Wes hubiera querido, tuve que crecer y que aprender muchas cosas antes de edad por deseo de mi padre, el no quería que fuera un niño, ni siquiera un chico o un joven, a mi corta edad él quería que fuera un hombre, y esa era otra de las razones que me impedían tener amigos y hacían que la gente me temiera un poco. El respeto antes que el cariño, ese era el lema, incluso aunque este respeto estuviera separado por una muy delgada línea del temor, una línea muy fácil de traspasar.

**- Lo siento mama. –** le dije dulcemente, como cualquier niño hablaría con su madre. **– Yo si soy feliz, en serio. –** mentí descaradamente en su rostro. Y ella también lo sabía, pero dio el tema por finalizado, ya que probablemente podría terminar con lágrimas, tanto de ella como mías, y eso muy seguramente llevaría a la ira de mi padre, un Evans no podía mostrarse débil, ni siquiera en soledad.

**-** **Ven Soul, la fiesta está por comenzar y la gente comenzara a llegar, quiero que la recibas conmigo aprovechando para que las mujeres te vean. –** entramos a la mansión en dirección a la puerta principal.

- **¡¿Y qué me aprieten mis mejillitas?! –** reclame infantilmente. **– Ni pensarlo mama, ¿te acuerdas que la ultima vez en el cumpleaños de Wes que una de esas señoras se paso toda la fiesta pellizcándome y que al día siguiente no podía ni hablar bien de el dolor que me daba?**

Mi madre rio. **– Por supuesto que me acuerdo, tesoro. Fue uno de los momentos más cómicos de mi vida.**

**- Pues mío no mucho que digamos. –** le dije molesto.

**- ¿Que pasa hermanito? ¿Por qué tan molesto? –** me preguntó una persona entrando al gran salón con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**- No te metas Wes. –** me fastidia.

**- Mo~ vamos hermanito no me trates así que me duele en el corazón. –** exclamo infantilmente. Cómo podía llegar a molestarme a veces.

**- ¿Y se supone que yo soy el hermano menor? No seas infantil.**

**- Jo, no sabes cómo me gustaría que tú actuaras más infantilmente hermanito.** – se acerco a mí y me revolvió mi blanco cabello. **– Podrías llegar a ser tan lindo.**

**- A que sí. –** asintió mi madre que también se puso a revolverme el cabello. **– Si tan solo fueras más dulce e infantil podrías llegar a ser tan mono Soul, tendrías a todas las niñas muertas por ti.**

Siguieron mientras se reían estúpidamente, es que no hay duda de que son madre e hijo, los dos me molestan de la misma manera, pero eso no es lo peor, no, lo peor es que me había sonrojado, dios que vergüenza me dan. Finalmente me dejaron en paz cuando Azusa apareció, ¡primera vez que me alegro de que aparezca!, y nos dijo que los invitados habían empezado a llegar.

Ah por cierto, si quieren saber cómo estaban vestidos mi hermano y mi madre pues os diré que él estaba vestido exactamente igual a mí, lo cual no me hace mucha gracia, solo que en vez de una camisa roja llevaba una azul intenso, debo admitir que se veía bien. Por otro lado mi madre iba vestida con un vestido negro largo hasta los pies, el vestido era algo pegado al cuerpo, de tirantes, también llevaba guantes largos de color negros y zapatos de tacón, y su pelo suelto ondulado.

La gente empezó a llenar el salón, los músicos tocaban, lo que era irónico pensando que esta es una casa de músicos. Muchos de los invitados le pedían a Wes que tocara, pero este respondía con excusas diciendo que tal vez mas tarde. La fiesta paso realmente rápido, algunas chicas de mi edad o mas grandes me invitan a bailar o esperaban a que yo se los pidiera a ellas mirándome todo el tiempo, yo por supuesto me negaba a cualquiera de las dos opciones, yo no bailo, en primera porque no sé y en segunda porque bueno estoy muy pequeño para esas cosas.

Aburrido como estaba me escabullí hacia el jardín, amaba mucho este lugar, creo que de toda la mansión, mi habitación, la del piano y el jardín eran mis lugares favoritos, por no decir los únicos que me gustaban. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la única intensión de alejarme de la fiesta y de esas mujeres, tanto por mi bien como por el de mis mejillas. Sin darme cuenta había llegado cerca del gazebo **(N/A:** ¡¿Saben lo que me costó saber el nombre de esa preciosa estructura? u.u**)** que se encontraba bastante dentro del jardín, era realmente lindo, hecho a mano por el sirviente de mi madre, de madera, pintado de blanco, rodeado de muchas flores de colores blanco, rojo, y rosado.

Me di cuenta que dentro de este había alguien observando la luna, aparentemente. Me acerque para poder ver mejor, y pude observar que era una niña, debía ser alguien más o menos de mi edad, por la baja estatura, su cabello era de color rubio cenizo, estaba amarrado en dos coletas, se veía muy lindo y suave, al menos eso pensé, vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas, de tirantes, verde oscuro, era simple pero la hacía ver muy bien, sus zapatos eran negros. Al verla me sentí raro, podía sentir mis mejillas arder, cosas raras en el estomago, como cosquilleos, mis manos se movían nerviosas. Quería acercármele, pero ¿y si ella se asustaba o se enojaba y se iba?, tenía miedo de que eso pasase. "Vamos Soul, ten valor, ¿no que eres un Evans? Los Evans no tienen miedo." me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Por primera vez seguí gustosamente los consejos de mi padre y me acerque a la niña. Al parecer se percato de mi presencia ya que se giro a verme, y ahí los vi, esos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes me miraban con curiosidad y con algo de felicidad según pude distinguir. Me quede petrificado, no podía moverme ni hablar, y por sobre todo, no podía dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos de esa hermosa niña. Ella me sonrió.

**- Hola, soy Maka, mucho gusto. – **me dijo alegremente mientras estiraba su mano para que la estrechara. Yo seguía en trance, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan bella. Cuando por fin desperté un poco tome su mano, pero sin saber porque en vez de estrecharla me la lleve a los labios y la bese delicadamente en el dorso, mis ojos seguían clavados en la niña quien se había sonrojado un poco y parecía algo sorprendida pero seguía con su sonrisa en los labios.

**- Soul Evans. –** respondí moviendo mis labios contra su mano, lo cual según pude ver le provoco algo de cosquillas. **– Un placer.**

Ella rio un poco. – **Eres raro Soul, nunca nadie había hecho eso, al menos no un niño. –** me confesó alejando su mano de mi cara, pero sin soltarme. Lo sabía, eso es algo que haría más un adulto, y más aun, esta es la primera vez que lo hacía...y lo repetiría encantando...solo con ella.

**- ¿Que puedo decir? No soy cualquier niño. – **le dije sonriente, aunque podía sentir claramente el sonrojo en mis mejillas. La música de la fiesta llego hasta mis oídos, era una tonada lenta, tocada en el piano. En un arranque de valor, estupidez, o como quieran llamarle, se me ocurrió una idea. **– ¿Me concede esta pieza, hermosa dama? –** le pregunte ofreciéndole mi mano libre.

Ella volvió a reír. **– Como dije antes Soul, eres muy raro. Pero encantada, joven Evans. –** me respondió pero no tomo mi mano, sino que llevo la suya hasta mi hombro, haciendo que la mía se posicionara en su cintura. _- Esto es un baile en serio Evans -_ me dije.

No sé como rayos empecé a bailar con Maka, tan solo me deje en volver por la suave melodía y al parecer ella hizo lo mismo. La mire mientras bailábamos, ella era realmente hermosa y la luz de la luna le daba un toque aun más encantador. No tenía claro el porqué, pero me sentía extrañamente feliz, jamás me había sentido así, es como si el vacio se llenara de un momento a otro. Con ella me sentía vivo. No un hombre, ni un niño, ni un Evans, ni la sombra de Wes, ni el niño que sufre…solo yo.

La música dejo de sonar, pero nosotros seguíamos bailando, yo la miraba, ella me sonreía y por primera vez le sonreí a alguien que no fuera mi madre ni mi hermano, incluso creo que esta era la primera vez que le sonreía a alguien por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Una sonrisa sincera.

**- Que bueno que os llevéis bien. –** dijo una voz alegre y cariñosa que pude reconocer como la de mi madre. Maka se soltó de mi para mirar a la recién llegada, le dedico una gran sonrisa y fue corriendo a ella para abrazarla.

**- ¡Marie-sama! –** grito alegre. Un momento, ¿de qué se conocían?

**-** **Hola Makita, tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado? –** le dijo mi madre acariciándole la cabeza.

**- Muy bien Marie-sama, gracias por preguntar. -** respondió educadamente. **- ¿Y usted?**

**- También muy bien Makita, y ahora mucho mejor ya que estas aquí.**

Yo por mi parte las miraba a ambas con cara de confusión total. Mi madre por fin se dio cuenta de esto y se decidió a aclarar mis dudas.

**- Bueno Soul, como ya conociste a Makita eso me ahorra mucho el trabajo. Como te había dicho en la tarde, te tenemos una sorpresa y esa es que Maka es… -** no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por una voz grave diciendo:

**- Tu sirvienta personal. –** dijo mi padre apareciendo detrás de mi madre, con una sonrisa algo perversa. Aunque no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso ya que… ¡Estaba en Shock! Me imagine muchas cosas cuando mi mama me dijo lo de la sorpresa, pero nunca esto para ser sincero. Por fin había llegado el día, el día en que conocía a mi sirviente personal, y no solo eso, si no que era una dulce niña de no más de 6 años, la cual debía admitir, me había cautivado, nunca había visto una niña tan radiante de belleza y alegría. Y era ella ahora la que iba a pasar el resto de sus días junto a mí.

Oh Dios… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER MAS COOL!

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Y<strong> bien? ¿Cómo os pareció? ¿Malísima? ¿No os gusto? ¿Os da igual? ¿Está bien? ¿Os fascino? Jujuju obvio que espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poco y si no pues…** ¡VAYANSE A JODER A SUS ***** MADRES!** Ok no ._. A mí en lo personal me ha gustado, más que nada porque se me dio fácil escribirlo, como me paso con mi 1° historia de Shaman King, empecé a escribir el disclaimer y al segundo ya había terminado el capitulo n.n ¿Estaré mejorando como escritora? ¡Eso ustedes lo decidirán!

**C**omo pueden ver aquí tenemos a un Soul de 6 años bastante ¿maduro? para su edad. Algunos me dirán: ¡Pero qué! si apenas es un niño. Pues amigos míos, ya mencione lo del padre súper estricto, frió y malvado. ¿No es obvio que el pequeñín sea así? Además no es por nada pero...yo era IGUALITA a mi edad, hablaba con unas palabras tan maduras y poco comunes que todos me miraban rarito pero con admiración, lamentablemente ese lado se me ha ido yendo desde que entre al colegio junto con esos "vulgares salvajes" que se hacen llamar mis compañeros...En fin, también quiero aclarar que la escenita SoulxMaka es una escenita pura e inocente ¿ok? después de todo solo tienen 6. ¿El se habrá enamorado a primera vista de ella? ¿O es solo por lo mágico del momento? Ya lo sabrán...

**Agradecimientos especiales:** A mi amada **Bell-Star** (Beru *-*) que después de que me respondiera uno de mis reviews en su historia ¡Vive en mi armario! (que no es por hacer publicidad pero esta ¡BIEN CHIDA! Pásense a leerla, en serio la recomiendo c;) me alegro la vida y más aun cuando me puso en su "Thanks Section" (fue poquito, lo sé, ¡pero me dio una hemorragia nasal como las de Soul con Blair por la emoción!)… a **Similing-chesire **también por la respuesta a un review (por cierto, ¡AMO TODAS SUS HISTORIAS! Esta mujer es fanática del lemon `/ / /´), a **Kmi-nyan **que es todo un encanto y tiene historias realmente buenas (¡¿A QUIEN MIERDA ENGAÑO?! ¡ESTO SI ES PURA PUBLICIDAD! xD) y espero que pronto actualice…a **Yumi Kazahaya** "MAESTRA" creadora del gran fic Akuma no Bara *-*, a **Leina-Chan **a pesar de que no he hablado con ella pero la admiro, tiene ideas muy buenas y bueno pues **A TODO EL MUNDO EN GENERAL **que se toma la molestia de pasarse por estos humildes lares, tanto a los que dejan esos maravillosos reviews como a los lectores "in the shadows". ¡**Los Amo A Todos!** (Ay si parezco hippie jujuju)

**Petición: **No es por molestar pero me gustaría, si es que dejan un review, me pudieran recomendar algún one-shot o manga que valga la pena leer, de sugerencia uno que sea de romance (¡me matan!) pero no quiero nada de lemon o al menos que sea tierno y de esos morbosos que aparecen por todas partes ¬¬ . Además de que estoy en busca de un one-shot especial que leí hace años, se trata de una chica que está enamorada de su hermano ya que descubre que este es adoptado y tiene miedo de que este se entere, es uno bien tierno pero no recuerdo el nombre, si ustedes saben **POR FAVOR DIGANMELO **T.T

**S**in más que decir, que se me cuiden mucho, Os mando un besote y un abraso de esos bien apretados que dejan sin aire, y si no os es mucha molestia si pueden dejarme algún reviewcillo para decirme como quedo el fic, responder a mi petición o simplemente contarme sus vidas, yo los leeré feliz. Y mientras más haya, menos posibilidad habrá de que las mujeres esas le aprieten las mejillitas a nuestro amado Soul (aunque para ser sincera YO TAMBIEN QUIERO jujuju~), ¡es por un bien común! LOL

**MUACK* ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**DarkAlizz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **L**os personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen. **S**on propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.

**¡Hola gente hermosa!** **A**quí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Planeaba subirlo el miércoles pero tuve ciertos problemas. Pero tengo que decirles ¡que rompí mi propio record! Lamentablemente antes me demora casi un mes en actualizar u.u Pero ¡ESO HA CAMBIADO! Ah me siento tan bien n.n

**B**ueno queridos, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se han hecho un tiempo para leer esta historia, dejarme un review o ponerla en sus alertas o favoritos. No saben cuanto lo aprecio. Quiero informales** ¡QUE ME ENAMORE A PRIMERA VISTA **(o a primera leída xD) **DE TODOS USTEDES! **En verdad no saben cómo saltaba de gozo con cada palabra de los review, los mensajes de alertas o de favoritos. Estoy tan feliz de que mi historia haya tenido tan buena aceptación por ustedes. ¡Prometo esforzarme para que siga así! x3

**Y**a, seguiré molestando al final, por el momento lean el capi, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Sirvienta Personal -<strong>

**Capítulo 2: El sentir necesitado de la amistad**

**~-.-~**

**Maka POV**

Anoche fue que llegue a la "mansión Evans" para convertirme en la "sirviente personal" del hijo de Marie-sama, Soul Evans. La mansión era bastante grande y hermosa según pude ver ayer en la noche. Pero mi parte favorita sin duda era el jardín, era inmenso, con muchas flores y árboles, un lugar realmente precioso. Me había llamado tanto la atención que me levante bien temprano en la mañana, me vestí, me hice mis dos coletas y me dirigí hacia él, pero ya que recién había llegado ayer y era nueva en este lugar termine perdiéndome en la enorme mansión. Di vueltas un millón de veces por todos lados, perdiéndome cada vez más. Ya cansada, cerré los ojos y me senté en el suelo a descansar un poco, pero no pensaba rendirme.

**- ¿Se encuentra bien? Pequeña señorita. – **escuche decir, abrí mis ojos y levante mi rostro para encontrarme con un hombre mayor, alto, de pelo largo entre color rubio ceniza, mucho más claro que el mío, y gris **(N/A:** Así lo veo yo -.-**)**. Sus ojos eran café claro. Me sonreía. Finalmente lo reconocí.

**- ¡Mifune-san! Tanto tiempo sin verlo. –** le respondí alegremente. **– Si, me encuentro bien, es solo que me perdí ya que soy nueva en este lugar.**

**- Pequeña Maka. Me alegro de verte. –** me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la cual acepte. **– Y dime, ¿te dirigías a algún lugar en especial?**

**- Quería ir al jardín. ¿Podría llevarme hasta allá Mifune-san? Por favor.**

**- Por supuesto. Ven conmigo. –** me tomo de la mano y empezó a guiarme. **– En verdad, ya hace bastante tiempo que no te veía. –** su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca de desagrado. **– No me alegra demasiado que sea en estas condiciones.**

**- Mifune-san, Marie-sama ya le ha hablado de esto, además para mí no es ningún problema. Después de todo, fui criada para convertirme en la sirvienta personal de Soul-sama. –** a Mifune-san siempre le ha molestado el hecho de que me vuelva sirvienta a tan temprana edad. **(N/A:** ¡Todos contra el trabajo infantil! c;**)**

**- Aun así, pudieron haber esperado unos cuantos años. Soul aun no necesita a un sirviente personal, yo mismo podría ocuparme de atenderlo perfectamente.**

**- Pero sabe bien que a Stein-sama le molestaría, él fue el que quiso que viniera tan pronto. –** al mencionar el nombre de Stein-sama, Mifune-san emitió un gruñido. Como había podido ver hasta ahora ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien.

**- Ese… No Mifune, no debes decir groserías frente a los niños. –** se susurro a sí mismo.

Finalmente llegamos al tan anhelado jardín. Me había parecido muy lindo de noche, pero ahora de día se veía aun mejor, tantos colores, tantas flores. Soy una amante de la naturaleza.

**- Siempre te han gustado este tipo de cosas, ¿no es así, Maka? **– yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras me soltaba de su mano y observaba cada detalle de aquella parte del jardín. Mifune-san me seguía. **– Al menos algunas cosas buenas saldrán de todo esto. Podrás disfrutar de este jardín todos los días, además de que Marie-sama y yo podremos estar más tiempo contigo. – **me sonrió tiernamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

**- ¡Sí! Aunque Blair siempre me ha cuidado bien los extrañaba bastante a Marie-sama y a usted. - **Ellos siempre me habían tratado muy bien.

Verán, yo fui encontrada inconsciente y con la ropa ensangrentada a mis tres años por el sirviente de Stein-sama en un bosque, aparentemente fui abandonada ya que no había rastro alguno de mis padres o de alguien que me cuidara. El decidió traerme aquí, al principio Stein-sama no estaba muy seguro de que hacer conmigo, pero ya que Marie-sama le rogo tanto por que se encargaran de mi, finalmente decidió que yo me convertiría en la sirvienta personal de uno de sus hijos. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarme en la casa por no sé qué motivo, así que le dijo a Marie-sama que debía buscarme un lugar y a alguien quien se encargara de mi.

Ella y Mifune-san, el cual es su sirviente personal, buscaron a alguien, pero no se convencían del todo. Un día cuando se dirigían a un pueblo para seguir buscando se encontraron a una joven de diecinueve años llamada Blair. Se encontraba inconsciente, muy mal herida y desnutrida. Decidieron llevarla a una pequeña cabaña que se localizaba a las afueras de Death City en una especie de bosque, según sé, ahí había vivido Mifune-san antes de conocer a Marie-sama.

Cuando Blair se despertó, se presentaron y ella les empezó a relatar su historia. Era una huérfana que había escapado de su casa ya que el tipo malvado que la "mantenía", si se puede decir así ya que con suerte le daba un pan para comer, era un borracho que siempre llegaba tarde en las noches haciendo escándalos, y la última vez había intentado abusar de ella. Asustada como estaba lo golpeo con una botella en la cabeza y escapo sin rumbo fijo. Los días pasaron pero ella seguía avanzando con el sentimiento de que ese tipo la perseguía y la llevaría de vuelta. Finalmente el cansancio y el hambre le ganaron haciendo que se desmallara en el camino donde la habían encontrado Marie-sama y Mifune-san.

Sabiendo que no podían dejar a la chica a su suerte y, al ver que parecía sincera y buena persona, le contaron de mi situación y decidieron proponerle un trato: ella podría quedarse en esa cabaña, donde tendría todo lo que necesitara y además seria cuidada por Mifune-san y Marie-sama, si ella aceptaba a encargarse de mí por algunos años, claro que con ayuda de ellos. Ella acepto encantada por el hecho de poder tener su propio hogar además de que le gustaban mucho los niños y ella había sido la niñera de todos los niños de su pueblo para lograr juntar algo de dinero para comer, así que estaba experimentada en el tema.

Cuando me llevaron a la cabaña habían pasado tres días desde que me habían encontrado, pero yo aun seguía inconsciente. Cuando me pusieron en mi nueva cama, desperté. Me preguntaron si es que sabía hablar, si recordaba mi nombre o algo que tuviera que ver con mis padres. Al principio los mire sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Ellos pensaron que estaba en shock o que simplemente no sabía hablar hasta que bajando la mirada les dije **"**Maka**"**, todos me miraron sorprendidos esperando a que yo siguiera. **"**Mi nombre es Maka, tengo tres años y…no recuerdo nada más**"** finalice y me desmaye.

Desperté al día siguiente. Al principio me sentía angustiada por no recordar nada de mí o mis padres, pero al final decidí que debía enfocarme más en el presente que ahora debía afrontar. Por suerte para mí, Blair era muy dulce y comprensiva conmigo, era como mi hermana mayor o incluso como la madre que no tuve…o no recordaba. También Marie-sama y Mifune-san eran muy amables conmigo cuando venían a vernos en la mañana y en la tarde. Éramos una especie de familia algo rara, pero linda.

A mis cinco años, cuando ya le tenía un cariño inmenso a los tres, Marie-sama me conto sobre su familia, sobre el día en que me habían encontrado y sobre el futuro que me esperaba, que estaba destinada a ser la sirvienta personal de su hijo pequeño, llamado Soul.

Me puse algo nerviosa, por tres razones más que nada: ir para allá significaba alejarme de Blair; nunca me había relacionado con alguien que no fuese Blair, Marie-sama o Mifune-san; y porque no tenía idea de cómo ser sirvienta.

Le conté sobre mis dudas a ella a lo que me respondió que podría visitar a Blair cuando yo quisiera y que ella también podría ir para allá; que no me preocupara por lo de no haber hablado con alguien más que con ellos, que si quería podrían llevarme a la ciudad y podría hacer algunas amistades para acostumbrarme; y que más que una sirvienta Marie-sama quería que me convirtiera en una amiga para Soul.

Me explico que su hijo se había vuelto un niño muy frio porque tenía un padre muy estricto y porque siempre estaba solo, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer amigos. Y que a pesar de que la tenía a ella y a su hermano Wes se le veía muy infeliz. Ella estaba segura de que lo que le hacía falta a Soul era un buen amigo y que yo era la persona indicada para ayudarlo.

Decidida, yo le respondí que no se preocupara, que yo haría que su hijo fuera feliz para que ella no se siguiera angustiando. Yo haría lo que sea por Marie-sama, Mifune-san y Blair, ellos se han encargado de mí aun sin tener que hacerlo y me han tratado muy bien.

Y un año después henos aquí en la mansión de los Evans, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a Marie-sama.

**- Y ¿Cómo te fue con Soul ayer? Me entere que se conocieron durante la fiesta. –** me pregunto Mifune-san con una sonrisa curiosa.

**- Hasta el momento parece que voy bien. Es un niño muy lindo aunque se le ve que es algo frio pero al menos conmigo se porto muy amable, incluso bailamos. Lo que sí que es bien raro. –**me reí.

**- ¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Es que cuando nos presentamos el tomo mi mano y la beso así como usted lo hace a veces. Además de que me dijo "hermosa dama".**

Mifune-san me miro un tanto extrañado, parecía que estaba analizando algo, hasta que empezó a reír fuertemente.** – Jajajaja, ya veo. Eso no tiene nada de raro, es solo cortesía. Además de que es verdad que eres una hermosa damita.**

**- Gracias. Pero es que nunca un niño de la ciudad hizo algo como eso, solo usted Mifune-san.**

**- Mmm si lo vez así…en fin. Te trato bien, lo cual ya es un inicio. Con los otros niños ha sido frio desde el comienzo. Eso significa que tú le agradaste, solo sigue así y no te esfuerces mucho. –** me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, yo asentí alegre. Deseaba que Soul y yo nos hiciéramos buenos amigos.

**- Con que aquí estas Makita, te he buscado por todos lados, estaba muy preocupada. –** se escucho la voz de Marie-sama que acaba de salir al jardín. **– No me des esos sustos por favor.**

**- Lo siento mucho Marie-sama, es solo que tenía muchas ganas de ver el jardín. Además de que Mifune-san me está acompañando.**

**- Entiendo. –** me sonrió. **– Es solo que estoy emocionada por el hecho de que estés aquí. Tantos años pensando en este día y ahora has venido. Además de que estoy muy feliz por el hecho de que tu y mi Soul parecieron llevarse muy bien ayer.**

**- Jijiji eso espero Marie-sama.**

**- Bien, ahora vamos para que desayunes, quiero que pases todo el tiempo posible con Soul.**

Asentí y los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina a desayunar con los demás sirvientes. Marie-sama me dijo que generalmente a "los amos" se les iba a dejar el desayuno a la cama, pero que ella prefería venir a comer aquí con todos, que era un ambiente más familiar.

Ahí me presentaron a los sirvientes, todos parecían ser personas muy agradables y me aceptaron sonrientes. Azusa-san, el ama de llaves, me dijo que cualquier problema que tuviera que no dudara en acudir a ella o a cualquiera del personal, que ellos estarían gustosos de ayudarme.

Me sentía feliz, todos comíamos, me contaban algunas anécdotas graciosas que habían vivido y todos nos reíamos, lo único que podía haber hecho mejor el momento hubiera sido que Blair estuviera aquí, la extrañaba mucho, pero sabía que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera Marie-sama me dejaría ir a visitarla o que ella viniera.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Marie-sama dijo que podía seguir dando vueltas por la casa o por el jardín ya que Soul no se levantaría por el momento. Decidí examinar la casa para poder acostumbrarme más pronto. Había un millón de pasillos y todas las puertas eran iguales, solo podía saber si ya había pasado por ese lugar por los cuadros o espejos que habían en las paredes.

Llegue al final de un pasillo sin salida, me di la vuelta para seguir cuando de pronto divise a alguien. Desde donde estaba lo veía borroso, me acerque un poco más hasta que pude reconocer a Soul.

Este estaba parado en medio del pasillo, no se había fijado en mi presencia, al parecer estaba perdido en su propio mundo. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a su lado.

**- Buenos días Soul-sama. –** le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le tocaba el hombro con un dedo. Se sentía raro llamar con el "sama" a un niño de mi edad, pero a fin de cuentas, el era mi amo.

El llego a saltar de su lugar, al parecer lo había asustado. Sus ojos me vieron horrorizados, el empezó a tartamudear cosas que no lograba entender. Se alejo lentamente de mí para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Me sentí algo ofendida, ¿qué se supone que le hice?, solamente le había dado los buenos días, no era para que racionara así. Además de que ayer había sido totalmente distinto, parecía que nos habíamos llevado muy bien, ¿o solo eran imaginaciones mías?

Decidí que lo dejaría solo por el momento, tal vez necesitaba espacio para pensar, después lo buscaría. Seguí caminando un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle importante ¡Me había perdido! ¡De nuevo! Ah, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Esperar a que Mifune-san me encontrara otra vez? No, debía salir de esta por mí misma, tenía que acostumbrarme a esta mansión de una buena vez.

Llegue hasta el final de otro pasillo por el que al parecer no había pasado antes. Al final se encontraba una puerta exactamente igual a las demás, pero algo me decía que debía acercarme y entrar a esa habitación desconocida. Seguí mis impulsos y trate de abrir esa puerta que para fortuna mía estaba abierta.

Entre y vi asombrada como esta habitación estaba llena de retratos de muchas personas, todos debían o debieron haber pertenecido a la familia Evans. Todos tenían "ese algo" que los volvía un Evans, no sé exactamente qué.

Estaban pintadas todo tipo de personas, bebes, niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, etc… Todos los cuadros eran muy bonitos, pero había algunos que eran alegres y otros tristes, al menos esos sentimientos me transmitían. Por ejemplo había uno de una familia, unos padres con sus hijos en un prado lleno de flores, se podía percibir la alegría que sentían en cada una de sus sonrisas y miradas.

Pero también estaban otros como el de un pequeño niño sentado en una silla, se encontraba solo. Su cabello era gris y le llegaba hasta el cuello, sus ojos eran de un color verde más opaco que los míos, pero aun así eran bonitos. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero podía sentir perfectamente que era falsa, que ese niño no era feliz como quería demostrar. ¿Cómo lo supe? Por sus ojos, sus ojos me difundían un dolor, una tristeza y un odio tan grande que si ese niño hubiera estado frente a mi no hubiera dudado en abrazarlo.

Seguí observando hasta llegar al final de la habitación, en la pared se encontraba una pintura mucho más grande que las demás. Era de una familia, dos niños con sus padres. En esta pude distinguir a Marie-sama sentada en una silla, se veía realmente radiante.

A su lado estaba Stein-sama, su expresión era serena, no se veía tan frio como las pocas veces que me había ido a visitar a la cabaña, ni como lo vi ayer. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en los hombros de un niño de unos 8 años, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, era muy parecido a Soul, pero sabía que no era él, si no Wes. No solo por la edad o por la altura, sino por los ojos. Sus ojos no irradiaban el brillo que podía observar en los ojos de Soul. Aunque en estos podía ver algo de felicidad, cosa que a Soul le faltaba por completo, aun así los de Soul tenían un brillo especial, no podía identificarlo del todo, pero que me gustaba.

Wes tenía tomado de la mano a un niño que se encontraba a su izquierda, sentado en el regazo de Marie-sama. Supe al segundo que este niño si se trataba de Soul, uno de 4 años. En sus ojos encontré el brillo del que os hable antes, pero también encontré mucha tristeza, dolor y soledad. Su mirada rojiza me recordaba mucho a la del niño solitario de cabello grises del otro cuadro.

Me pregunto, ¿cómo se verá ese hermoso brillo junto felicidad, alegría, amor…en vez de todos esos sentimientos negativos que tenían? Seguro se volverían más hermosos de lo que ya son. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no pude escuchar cuando una persona entro a la habitación y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros desde mi espalda.

**- ¿Qué hace una señorita tan hermosa en un lugar tan solitario?**

Me asuste, me di la vuelta y me aleje rápidamente de aquel sujeto.

**- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarle.**

Respire hondo, ya un poco más tranquila volví a mirarlo y pude reconocer de quien se trataba.

**- Oh, perdone mi descortesía. Soy Wes Evans. ¿Podría saber el nombre de una niña tan linda como usted? –** exclamo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, sonriéndome dulcemente.

Me reí, a pesar de que me hablaba con un tono algo extraño, pude sentir que podía tenerle confianza.

**- Mi nombre es Maka y soy la sirvienta personal de su hermano, Wes-sama. Llegue ayer. –** le dije imitando su sonrisa e inclinándome también. El abrió mas los ojos, demostrando su sorpresa.

**- ¡Oh! Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿por qué rayos no me dijeron antes? Si hubiera sabido que llegabas te hubiera dado una buena bienvenida y ahora seria tu mejor amigo. –** los dos nos reímos. **– Bien, antes que nada quiero decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela. Olvídate de que tú eres la sirvienta, yo estoy completamente a tus servicios. – **me volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Sin duda se había ganado mi agrado.

**- Gracias Wes-sama, pero sigo siendo yo la sirvienta así que yo estoy a su disposición.**

**- Está bien. Los dos estamos al servicio del otro ¿te parece? – **asentí con la cabeza.** – Pero te quiero pedir un favor, no me llames Wes-sama, que me hace sentir muy mayor, y no creo que te lleve tantos años…al menos eso espero. – **me miro haciendo un puchero.

Volví a reírme, sin duda Wes sabría como arrancarme muchas sonrisas mientras estuviera aquí.

**- Yo tengo seis años, pero no sé cuantos años me lleve.**

**- Son solo cuatro. Yo tengo diez años… Bueno, cambiando de tema Maka, ¿qué haces en este lugar tu sola?**

**- La verdad es que estaba dando vueltas y…me perdí jejeje.**

**- Jajajaja es natural con todos los pasillos que hay en esta casa. Yo que siempre he vivido aquí aun me pierdo. –** admitió entre risas. **– Ven conmigo, yo te guiare hasta abajo. - **me propuso mientras me extendía su mano.

**- Esta bien Wes-sama. –** y le tome su mano.

**- ¿Qué te dije del "sama"? –** me dijo fingiendo molestia y volviendo a hacer un puchero.

**- Lo siento Wes-sa…Wes. –** le respondí algo avergonzada.

**- Así está mejor. Ahora vamos. – **y nos hizo caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Justo antes de salir di vuelta mi cabeza para mirar una vez más el cuadro grande, siendo más precisos para mirar a Soul. No sabía cómo pero si sabía que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para cambiar esa mirada de Soul, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas el ver ese brillo junto a una mirada llena de felicidad y amor.

Haría que Soul fuera feliz y que nunca más se volviera a sentir solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

Anoche fue que conocí a Maka, mi sirvienta personal. Cuando mi padre me dio la noticia yo me volví el niño más feliz del mundo, estaba muy emocionado. Con ella veía todas las posibilidades abiertas de podernos convertir en buenos amigos, es decir, habíamos tenido una especie de "conexión" hace apenas algunos minutos, al menos yo la sentí.

Cuando vi sus ojos verdes supe que ella se convertiría en alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Después de todo eso, mi madre con Azusa nos llevaron a mí y a Maka hasta nuestros cuartos para acostarnos, diciendo que por ser aun pequeños debían de dormir más.

Habían instalado las cosas de Maka en el cuarto justo al lado de mi habitación, como era normal con los sirvientes personales. Nos hicieron despedirnos para luego yo ingresar a mi cuarto con mi madre y Maka entrar al suyo junto a Azusa.

Mi madre me hizo ponerme el pijama e ir a lavarme los dientes para luego acostarme en mi enorme cama.

**- Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa Soul. –** me dijo ella con ternura.

**- La verdad sí, estoy muy feliz mamá. –** le sonreí. **– Aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme hablando un poco mas con ella.**

**- Podrán hablar todo lo que quieran mañana, ahora deben descansar, además Makita de seguro está cansada por el viaje. –** me explico. **- Me alegra que tu y Makita se lleven bien. Espero que la trates lo mejor posible Soul.**

**- Por supuesto mamá. Yo espero que pueda convertirse en mi amiga como tú me decías. – exclame ilusionado. No tenía otro deseo que no fuera ese.**

**- Así será tesoro. –** me arropo y me dio un beso en la frente. **– Que tengas dulces sueños.**

**- Tu también mamá. Hasta mañana. –** me dedico la ultima sonrisa del día y salió de mi habitación.

A pesar de que hoy me levante temprano y ya debería haber caído rendido por el sueño, la emoción era demasiada como para poder dormir. No podía esperar a mañana para verla. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas el poder llevarnos bien, el poder conocernos, el poder volvernos buenos amigos. Con ella me sentía a gusto, como no me había sentido con nadie, excepto tal vez por mi madre y hermano. Podía recordarla con tanta claridad que pareciera que estuviera justo al lado mío.

Es increíble que diga esto, pero aunque nos hubiéramos dejado de ver tan solo hace unos minutos…la extrañaba. Era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía esto. Ahora si ni siquiera con mi madre o Wes. Nunca había deseado tanto el poder volver a ver a una persona. Y así, pensando en ella, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente tuve un problema. Toda la emoción que había sentido la noche anterior, esa extraña felicidad, se había convertido en miedo, nervios e inseguridad. Quería verla, eso ni dudarlo. Pero ¿qué se suponía que le iba a decir? Yo no sabía cómo tratar con la gente. Todo lo de ayer había sido por un simple impulso, la vi y me deje llevar.

Pero ahora que estaba totalmente despejado el miedo me lleno y no sabía cómo podía tratar con ella. Me levante, fui al baño y me vestí. No tenía la menor idea de que hora era, solo tenía ganas de darme algunas vueltas para despejarme. Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación me fije bien para ver si es que Maka no estaba por ahí, aun no estaba preparado para nuestro encuentro.

Camine un largo rato por los pasillos, sin querer llegar a ningún lugar fijo. Solo pensaba. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer? Mi mayor deseo era entablar una amistad con Maka, pero no podía evitar sentir nervios tan solo recordarla. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, no cometer ni el más mínimo error.

Esto llega a ser tan estúpido, ¡ni siquiera la he visto hoy y llego a temblar de nervios! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Creo que me volví loco.

No me había dado cuenta que en todo mi enredo mental había dejado de caminar y me había quedado inmóvil en medio de un pasillo. Tampoco sentí cuando una persona se acercaba a mí para tocarme el hombro mientras decía:

**- Buenos días Soul-sama.**

Llegue a saltar del susto, gire mi cabeza en su dirección y ahí la vi. Era ella. La que se adueño completamente de mis pensamientos a penas la vi **(N/A:** ¡Ah! Que poético *-***). **A penas nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo… ¡me llene de pánico! Empecé a tartamudear cosas que ni yo mismo entendía. Sin despegar la mirada de ella me empecé a alejar poco a poco, hasta que ya hecho un manojo de nervios me di la vuelta y salí corriendo como si me llevara el diablo.

Por todos los cielos, ¡me había petrificado! Y no solo eso, las palabras no me salían, no podía despegar los ojos de ella ¡incluso creo que deje de respirar! ¿Qué se supone que me pasa? Ayer todo había estado bien y ahora ni siquiera podía responderle a un "buenos días".

Con la cabeza abajo y las piernas adoloridas de tanto correr llegue a mi habitación. En esta se encontraba Azusa con la bandeja de mi desayuno en la mano.

**- Buenos días Soul-sama, le he traído el desayuno. No sabía que ya se había levantado.**

**- Buenos días Azusa. Gracias por traérmelo, por favor déjalo sobre la mesita junto a mi cama. –** ella me miro asombrada. Sabía porque: le había respondido al "buenos días", le di las gracias y le pedí algo por favor. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no podía mantener la imagen fría de un hombre Evans. Tampoco le tome mucha importancia en realidad.

**- Como guste Soul-sama. Con su permiso me retiro. –** me dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

"Soul-sama"…Maka me había llamado así también. A decir verdad no me agrado que ella me lo dijera, no sé el motivo, solo sé que me puso algo triste.

Decidí que ese día me quedaría encerrado en mi habitación, no podía arriesgarme a otro encuentro con Maka, al menos no hasta que me tranquilizara un poco. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que la próxima vez que la viera todos esos nervios desaparecieran y pudiera estar con ella tranquilamente.

Lamentablemente no fue así.

A pesar de que me quede todo el día en mi cuarto, con la excusa de que no me sentía bien, al día siguiente fue igual. Me había levantado relajado, pero apenas la vi los nervios me embargaron. Como la vez anterior, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. Al tercer día fue parecido, solo que ahora no me ponía nervioso al verla, si no que con solo sentir su presencia mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar cual gelatina.

Los días pasaban y yo aun no podía iniciar una conversación con Maka. Y la cosa empeoraba cada vez más, ahora no solo escapaba al ver a Maka ¡si no que ella comenzaba a seguirme! Y dios, si que era rápida, casi siempre tenía que ocultarme o ella terminaría alcanzándome.

Toda esta situación me ponía muy triste, yo quiero que Maka sea mi amiga, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no se trata ya del hecho de que me quede sin palabras, es el hecho de que ¡puedo llegar a morir! ¡Se me olvida por completo respirar! Una vez me quede demasiado tiempo mirándola y cuando me aleje fue igual como si me hubieran sacado de estar ahogándome en una piscina por unas dos horas.** (N/A:** Es un decir, con ese tiempo uno ya estaría muerto -.-**)**

Tan metido estaba en todo que ni cuenta me di como paso un mes. Un mes desde que Maka había llegado. ¡Rayos! Ya ha pasado un mes y no podido tener ninguna conversación decente con ella. Ya incluso me había imaginado llevar esta situación encima por el resto de mi vida ¡lo cual es horrible!

Ahora me encontraba solo, sentado en el sillón de la sala principal. Hasta que mi madre apareció.

**- Hola tesoro, ¿cómo estás? –** me dijo cariñosamente.

**- Bien madre. –** respondí, demasiado frio para mi gusto. En su cara apareció una sonrisa triste.

**- Aunque me digas eso se perfectamente que no es así hijo. Has estado más frio y apartado que de costumbre. Incluso conmigo y con Wes. Y me atrevo a pensar que tiene que ver con Maka.**

Me quede helado, ¿cómo podía ella saberlo?

**- Al principio creí que se llevaban de maravilla por cómo se encontraban en el baile. Pero después de eso cambiaste totalmente, además de que estoy segura que no has hablado con ella desde entonces. ¿Qué te ha hecho Maka para que reacciones de esa manera?**

Yo seguía sin contestarle, la verdad es que no quería hablar con ella. No sé porque motivo pero me enoje, así que me levante y salí de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a mi madre. Quería estar solo o si no sabía que terminaría respondiéndole de una manera indebida.

Pero como el destino no está conmigo, a penas pasaba por un pasillo me encontré con la causa de mi sufrimiento, Maka. Al instante salí corriendo. Y ella comenzó a seguirme.

**- ¡Soul-sama! –** me llamaba mientras corría tras de mí. No tengo ni la menor idea de con que motivo. ¿Es que acaso ella no podía entender lo que causaba en mí cada vez que se me acercaba? ¿Es qué acaso quería matarme?

No supe cómo llegamos al jardín, yo solo me preocupaba por seguir corriendo hasta que escuche un ruido como si algo se cayera. Me detuve, me di la vuelta y vi a Maka tirada en el suelo. Me asuste. La vi tratando de levantarse, tenía la rodilla sangrando y al parecer se hizo daño en el tobillo, ya que no logro mantenerse en pie y volvió a caer al piso. No dude más y me acerque a ella para ayudarla. La agarre de la mano y de la cintura, haciendo que se apoyara en mí. Al mirarla a los ojos no pude evitar sentir los nervios de nuevo, pero estaba decidido, quería quitarme esa duda que me perseguía.

**- ¿Por qué? –** exclame, ella me miro sin entender. **- ¿Por qué me persigues? A pesar de que yo me alejo de ti tu igual me sigues y no te detienes hasta que yo me escondo. Dime ¿por qué lo haces? –** la mire con desesperación.

**-** **Porque…quiero estar contigo. –** yo la mire incrédulo. **– Porque quiero estar cerca de ti, quiero ayudarte, acompañarte. No me importa si quieres estar lejos de mí, o incluso si me odias. Yo seguiré persiguiéndote, seguiré tratando de llegar a ti…porque lo que más deseo en este momento es que podamos ser amigos. –** aun si las lagrimas salían por sus ojos debido a la caída, su mirada era decidida.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho. ¿Ella sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿Ella deseaba lo mismo que yo? Por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, todo este tiempo solo pensé en mis nervios y en mi dolor. Jamás repare en que ella también podía estar sufriendo y lo peor que por causa mía. Me sentí el peor niño del mundo en ese momento.

Al ver que no podía caminar y se me haría demasiado difícil arrastrarla conmigo se me ocurrió una sola solución. Me agache ante ella ofreciéndole mi espalda para que se subiera, así como hacia mi hermano cuando yo tenía mucho sueño.

**- Sube. –** le dije, pero ella me miraba extrañada, como si le hablara en otro idioma. **– Sube, es una orden. –** exclame esta vez, pero aun con un tono suave. Esta vez me hizo caso, cuando estuvo lista yo me pare y me encamine hacia dentro. Ella me abrazaba por el cuello fuertemente, como si no quisiera separarse de mí. Sabía que era bastante peso para mi cuerpo, pero tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza que me hacia olvidar lo difícil que se hacía caminar de esta forma.

**- No te odio. –** quería dejarle claro lo que sentía y pedirle perdón por el daño causado. **– Jamás podría odiarte. Siento mucho si te di a entender eso o si te lastime y quiero que sepas que no has hecho nada malo y que no tengo ningún tipo de desagrado contra ti.**

**- Entonces… ¿Por qué huyes de mi? –** me pregunto. Me sentí raro al sentir su respiración en mi oído, me hacia cosquillas.

**- Es que…me pones nervioso. –** murmure, tan bajo que no logro oírme.

**- ¿Qué dijiste? –** respire hondo para luego hablar en voz alta.

**- Dije que me pones nervioso. Cada vez que estoy contigo me pongo nervioso y empiezo a temblar. No puedo hablar y ni siquiera respirar. Me siento muy mal, sobre todo porque yo…también quiero estar contigo. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Desde te conocí supe que quería estar contigo, que quería que fuéramos amigos. –** confesé. Me sentí liberado, como si me quitaran un peso de encima.

Esperaba que se enojara o que me regañara por lo que había hecho. En cambio de eso apretó más su abrazo a mi cuello y la escuche reír, era una risa contagiosa, ya que yo me uní a su risa. No sé en qué momento fue que todos mis miedos desaparecieron. Me sentía tan a gusto que fue como que todo este horrible mes no hubiera existido.

Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, ahora que le había dicho mis razones y que sabía que nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos. Ahora que la tenía en mi espalda, abrazándome, ahora que estaba cerca de ella y no tenía riesgos de desmayarme o morir en el intento. Todo había cambiado y para mejor. Todo ese dolor, soledad y frialdad que había tenido desapareció por completo. Ahora…

…somos amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>quí estoy de nuevo jejeje. Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado. Me sentí tan rara al escribir la parte de Soul, es que las cosas tiernas no son lo mío, pero cuando termine de escribirlo y lo leí no pude evitar un "Awwwwwww". Estoy muy conforme por cómo me quedo.

**Agradecimientos Especiales: **Primero que nada a mi querida **yumary-chan 27** que fue mi primer review y se ha vuelto una personita muy importante para mí, la adoro y ¡ME AMENAZO! Jaja si es tan divina xD. A **Bell-Star** (que me ha apoyado desde que la conocí) y **Similing-chesire** que fueron mi inspiración en el capi anterior y estoy muy feliz de que haya sido de su agrado, ¡son mis ídolas! ¡Las quiero mucho! A **Dipi-chan, Alys2407, Dark-Mikami, Yin Kagamine, Koko-chan . Evans** (todo junto, hay problemas al mencionar los nombres con "." -.-)y** Rin-Neko **por sus reviews y su apoyo, me alegro que os haya gustado. A **Agridulce** también por su review pero la pongo a parte para decirle que (no sé si leíste mi respuesta a tu review pero igual te lo pondré aquí n.n): ¡JAMAS EN LA VIDA ME VA A MOLESTAR QUE ME HAGAS UNA PREGUNTA! (y eso va para todos) Cualquier cosa que quieran saber, no importa lo que sea solo ¡háganla! (incluso si es algo pervertido xD) Yo los responderé con mucha alegría. ¡Los amo!

**T**ambién quiero agradecer a **MarDa-Evans,** **NaNaaRiidizulO,** **funny-life, yaoi girl hikari-chan, Yuduki Forte **y** Umiko Shizuka **por sus alertas y favoritos aunque no me hayan dejado review. ¿Creían que los ignoraba? ¡Por supuesto que NO! Además el solo hecho que hayan agregado la historia me hace entender ¡QUE OS GUSTA! *-* (si no es así no me lo digan que llorare T_T) ¡Los amo!

**Y** por supuesto que a todos los **Lectores In The Shadows** que se han tomado tiempo para pasarse por aquí, espero que la historia también sea de su agrado n.n

**J**ajaja le agradezco a todo el mundo, es que estoy muy feliz y emocionada por este fic, y saber que os gusta me hace querer saltar de un avión (de felicidad obvio c:).

**Y**a para finalizar os dejo unas pequeñas acotaciones: - **S**olo usare los "sama" y los "san" porque no quería que los niños dijeran señor(a), ninguna otra palabra en japonés porque como ya vieron este fic es en ESPAÑOL. – **C**omo me pregunto Agridulce, los personajes irán creciendo con el tiempo, aun no sé cómo exactamente pero lo harán jujuju~ - **C**omo debieron haber notado pase a poner los diálogos en negrita porque un lector de otro fic me dijo que era más cómodo ¿Les parece? Si no les gusta me dicen, la idea es que sea lo más agradable para ustedes n.n

**A**h y aquí les dejo un blog que me hice justo el día que subí este fic jeje por si quieren pasarse a dar una vuelta, lo hice por puro ocio -.- :

** sweeet-hell . blogspot . com** (por supuesto que sin los espacios)

**S**in más que decirles que se me cuiden mucho, que son muy importantes para mí y que los quiero demasiado.

**Muchos besos y abrazos ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**DarkAlizz~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **L**os personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen. **S**on propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.

**¡Wozu~Wozu~ bellezas andantes!** **L**o sé, lo sé, soy una jodida perra por no haber traído el capi antes y créanlo ¡hasta yo me enoje conmigo misma! ¡Me azoté! Y es que ni yo misma entiendo el porqué pero ¡mi vida se ha convertido en un desorden total! No he tenido tiempo para nada (y ni siquiera hago algo en realidad T.T) y he estado demasiado desorganizada. ¡Imagínense que deje de leer! ¡Eso es terriblemente extraño en mí! No saben lo mal que lo he pasado y lo mucho que os he extrañado.

**P**ero bien, todo destino cruel se apiada de ti de momentos y te ofrece una "tregua", eso lo aprendí por el libro que me obligaron a leer del colegio "La Tregua", que conste no es una recomendación, al que le interese que lo lea, a mi no me gusto porque es demasiado "corta venas" (depresivo para el que no entienda).

**Y**a queridos, os sigo molestando abajo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Sirvienta Personal -<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Aprender a ya no estar sólo**

**~-.-~**

**Soul POV**

No me lo puedo creer…no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Es decir, lo he imaginado algunas pocas veces, después de todo soy humano, pero el estar haciéndolo ahora es…tan raro. Aun no lo asimilo. Y peor aún, hacerlo con ella, con Maka. Siempre he querido compañía, pero que ahora estemos juntos haciendo esto es…extraño. Creo que aunque lo haya pensado realmente nunca creí que pasaría. Pero aquí estoy ahora, no soy un Evans en este instante, soy…

…un simple niño que juega a las escondidas con su amiga.

¡Agh! No es que me desagrade, todo lo contrario me gusta mucho y me divierte, pero estoy tan poco acostumbrado a jugar con alguien. Con mamá y Wes solo he conversado pero jugar con un amigo es diferente. ¿Tienen idea de lo que me costó entender las reglas de los juegos? Al menos Maka se lo tomaba con gracia y me tenía paciencia.

Y ahora aquí estoy contando hasta veinte para después salir en busca de Maka, lo más seguro es que este en el jardín, no le gusta esconderse en la casa porque simplemente se pierde jajajaja.

**- Lista o no allá voy. -** termino de contar y salgo al jardín. Algo bueno de vivir en una mansión es que al jugar a las escondidas tienes un millón de sitios para esconderte. Sería mejor si fuéramos más pero con Maka me basta y me sobra, ella es especial, ya lo había dicho.

**- ¡No importa dónde te escondas, igual te voy a encontrar Maka! – **grito al jardín. Es tan bueno estar solo en la casa. Verán, mi familia salió a visitar a quien-sabe-quien y yo di la excusa de que me sentía algo enfermo y que no podía llegar allá, quizás resfriado, a contagiar a los demás. Increíblemente a mi padre le pareció bien y me dejo quedarme al cuidado de Maka y de Mifune.

Él es el único empleado al que respeto, incluso diría que le tengo algo cariño, principalmente porque cuida de mi madre.

Busco a Maka entre las flores, nada. En los columpios, nada. En la fuente, nada. En el bosque no creo que se haya metido porque sería el mismo resultado que en la casa, se perdería. Entonces… ¡Ya sé donde está!

Camino lentamente y sin hacer ruido hacia donde está escondida. Ya es seguro que está aquí, sentí su olor, su exquisito olor a vainilla. Finalmente la diviso, está de espaldas a mí, solo doy unos pasos más y:

**- ¡BU! –** la hago saltar del susto. Jajajaja es tan chistosa esa cara que pone. Está totalmente pálida, con los ojos como platos y la boca expresando que se trago un fuerte grito. En cierta forma es…tierna.

**- ¡Ah! Eres muy malo Soul. ¿Por qué te encanta asustarme? Algún día moriré del puro susto.**

**- Espero que eso nunca suceda, no podría seguir asustándote. –** me rio de su expresión.

**- ¿Ves que eres malo? – **me empieza a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho a modo de berrinche. Yo solo me rio. De pronto se detiene para preguntarme **- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**- Fácil, desde que llegaste te ha gustado este gazebo. Para serte sincero no sé el por qué. –** ¡lo logre! Inflo sus mejillas porque la moleste. Adoro cuando hace eso.

**- No importa. –** me dice mientras desvía la mirada avergonzada. **– Bueno olvidándonos de eso, me toca contar a mí ahora y me demorare mucho menos que tú en encontrarte. – **sonríe triunfal.

**- ¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué tan segura? –** la reto, es imposible que logre encontrarme en mi súper escondite.

**- Sencillo. Por fin me aprendí el camino directo al salón del piano, es tu escondite favorito. ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? –** su sonrisa aumenta. No estoy seguro pero creo que me he sonrojado porque me arden las mejillas. ¡¿Cómo podía saber eso ella?!

**- ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**- He estado casi cinco meses viviendo aquí, era obvio que me lo iba a aprender. Adoras ese lugar. –** no, no era nada obvio. Mi propia mamá que ha estado conmigo toda mi vida aun no sabe que amo ese lugar y que siempre paso ahí mis momentos de soledad. ¿Cómo una niña de 6 años iba a aprendérselo en cinco meses? **– Jajajaja te ves tan lindo sonrojado. –** genial, eso de seguro me hizo sonrojarme más, si es que es posible.

¡Ay no! Se me esta acercando, ¿va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer? Si, no hay duda, ella quiere un…abrazo. No me dio ni siquiera tiempo de escapar, se me acerco y se me tiro encima enredando sus bracitos en mi cuello. Es cierto que es algo bueno y reconfortante pero ¡no me acostumbro! ¡Con suerte y abrazo a mi madre! Jo, ¿por qué tengo que ser una persona tan vergonzosa? Esto definitivamente no es nada cool.

Y como siempre me quedo inmóvil y sin habla.

**- Ups perdona Soul. Se me olvida que no te gustan estas cosas. – **se disculpa mientras rompe el abrazo. Su sonrisa se ha borrado.

**- No es que no me gusten estas cosas, es solo que aun no me acostumbro. - **¿es que este sonrojo no me dejara en paz nunca?

**- Pues acostúmbrate rápido porque ¡me encanta abrazarte! –** y vuelve a lanzarse encima mío, esta vez fue tan fuerte el impacto que los dos caímos directo al suelo. Creo que me raspe los codos, bueno, da igual si la hace feliz. Los dos empezamos a reír escandalosamente.

Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que Maka y yo nos hicimos "realmente amigos", ahora paso todo el día con ella, empecé a jugar como un niño normal, me rio más de lo de costumbre, resumiendo soy "feliz", o eso creo, nunca he sido feliz así que no estoy seguro si así se siente.

Mi madre esta mas que contenta, parece una niña pequeña diciendo: "- ¡Yo lo sabía! Sabía que serian buenos amigos. Se los dije –". Y sin mencionar que se pone a saltar cuando lo dice.

Aun recuerdo la cara de todos cuando llegue con Maka en mi espalda ese día:

- FLASH-BACK –

Me sentía tan feliz, con una paz infinita. ¡Maka y yo éramos por fin amigos! Tan sumergido estaba en mi felicidad que ni cuenta me di cuando entramos a la mansión. De repente, como reventando mi burbuja de alegría, sentí como una mirada se clavada en mi cara, a la que se le unieron muchas más.

Mmm ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Gire mi cabeza en la dirección de esas miradas y casi me da un ataque. Estaba mi madre, mi hermano, Mifune y todos los demás sirvientes. ¡¿Por qué rayos me miraban con esa mirada acusadora de "ya te vimos" y esa sonrisa entre divertida y siniestra?! **(N/A:** ¡Odio cuando me miran así! .**)**

Entonces lo recordé, venia cargando a Maka en mi espalda. ¡Oh cielos! Al instante el rojo tomate ataco mis mejillas. ¿Por qué en vez de mirarme así no se les ocurría acercarse a ayudarme con Maka? Cuando la alegría se marcho y llego la vergüenza sentí el verdadero peso que cargaba en mi pequeñito cuerpo, y creo que el propio aire me pesaba.

**- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué le paso a Makita? –** dijo, o mejor dicho, grito Azusa. ¡Por fin alguien con sentido común! Al instante todos cambiaron sus extrañas miradas a unas de preocupación. Llegaron corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos y Mifune cargo a Maka en sus brazos.

**- Querida ¿qué os sucedió? –** le pregunto mi madre a Maka.

**- No es nada Marie-sama. Solamente me caí en el patio. No podía pararme bien y Soul-sama me ayudo. Se ofreció a cargarme hasta acá adentro. –** Maka me miro y me dedico una linda sonrisa ¿cómplice? **– El es muy bueno.**

De nuevo todos volvieron a mirarme con esa expresión tan rara. ¡Agh ya me canse! Empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir hasta mi habitación aprovechando que habían vuelto a mirar a Maka. Pero una voz me hizo detenerme al instante.

**- Soul. – **la dulce voz de Maka. Me di vuelta y la vi en los brazos de Mifune con una expresión triste y preocupada. Lo entendí al instante. Ella tenía miedo de que volviera a alejarme de ella.

Pero yo no pensaba hacerlo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

**- Tranquila, te veo más tarde. –** le dije dulcemente, olvidándome de los demás presentes. Enseguida su expresión se relajo y volvió a sonreírme.

Obviamente los presentes volvieron a mirarme con esa extraña expresión. ¿Es que no se cansan? ¡Ya no lo aguanto! Sin más que decir gire y corrí hacia mi habitación con ya no solo las mejillas si no todo el cuerpo rojo. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar unas fuertes carcajadas desde el primer piso. Termine cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- FIN DEL FLASH-BACK -

El simple recuerdo aun me avergüenza.

**- ¡SOUL! ¡¿Soul estás bien?! –** me gritaba Maka zarandeándome con una cara de preocupación.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – **dije algo mareado.

**- Te he estado llamando desde hace mucho y no contestabas. Además tu cara se puso bien roja y creo que te empezó a salir humo por las orejas. –** respondió más tranquila.

**- Estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando.**

**- Pues no lo hagas mucho, te puede hacer mal. –** rio. ¿Se está burlando de mí? ¿Qué se cree? Estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando ella se me adelanto. **– Soul, ¿estás nervioso?**

La mire confundido. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?

**- Te lo pregunto por el evento de hoy día. –** exclamo algo fastidiada. Maka, amiga, ¡fíjate que eso aun no me aclara nada!

No sé si me leyó la mente o qué, pero me dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

**- ¡Tu presentación de piano es hoy día! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de algo que estas esperando desde casi 5 meses?! **

¡Oh! ¡Eso era! Lo admito, lo había olvidado. ¿Se acuerdan qué os dije que el día después que llego Maka iba a venir un maestro a enseñarme piano? Si no se acuerdan pues ya se los dije. Estuve aprendiendo y ensayando con el cómo un mes, el mismo en que no hablaba con Maka. Trataba de distraerme con eso de la pena que sentía.

El maestro me enseño bastante, aunque yo ya sabía muchas cosas. Después de todo ¿ustedes creían que cuando me quedaba a solas en el salón del piano solo admiraba el instrumento? Por supuesto que no. Tocaba cada una de las teclas y me aprendía una que otra melodía fácil, así que mi progreso fue mucho más rápido. El señor un día me dijo que ya no era necesario que el viniera porque yo ya lo sabía todo y que, si seguía practicando, lograría ser un gran pianista.

Y hoy tenía que dar mi primera presentación ante los de sociedad, y más aun, con una canción que yo mismo compuse. Nadie la ha escuchado hasta ahora, la inicie hace casi un año con un simple toque de teclas y la fui perfeccionando estos últimos meses.

A decir verdad estoy algo nervioso. Me pregunto si mi melodía será del agrado de los demás, sobre todo, de mi padre. Os contare un secreto, tengo la pequeñita esperanza de que si lo hago bien pueda lograr que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí y me demuestre aunque sea la mínima muestra de cariño. Al final, siempre he tenido esa esperanza.

**- ¡Soul por todos los santos para de pensar! –** me grito Maka mientras volvía a zarandearme.

**- ¡Esta bien!** **Aquí estoy. –** si sigue así me va a hacer vomitarle mi desayuno encima.

**- ¡Dios, Soul! Tú vuelves pensar en todo un peligro. Si lo sigues haciendo terminaras en coma o algo por el estilo. **

**- No seas tan dramática que tú también te has quedado perdida en tus pensamientos a veces.** **-** Ay no, le dije algo malo. Su expresión se volvió completamente triste. **– Maka perdón si te dije algo malo, en serio yo… **

**- No dijiste nada malo Soul, son cosas mías. –** me interrumpió. De cualquier forma fue culpa mía que pensara cosas feas que la pusieran triste. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Solo se me ocurre una cosa, darle…un abrazo. Como ella dijo antes, le encanta abrazarme. La hace muy feliz. Pero yo ¡aun no estoy listo! Yo nunca inicio el abrazo, ella me abraza y yo le respondo. Puedo contar los abrazos que le he dado yo a mi madre con los dedos de una mano.

¡Ah, odio mi estúpida vergüenza! Es solo un abrazo para ayudar a una amiga. No me voy a morir por abrazarla. Está bien, estoy decidido. Me acerco a ella, estiro los brazos, estoy a punto de hacerlo y…

**- Soul, Maka, ya llegamos. – **dice mi madre sonriente desde la entrada al jardín. ¡Todo mi esfuerzo para eso! ¡Casi me da un ataque!

**- ¡Marie-sama! –** grita Maka cambiando su tristeza por una alegría extrema. Como es costumbre corre hacia ella y se tira a sus brazos. Ese debería ser mi abrazo…bueno, ya que. Al menos Maka volvió a sonreír.

**- Soul –** me llama mi madre con Maka entre sus brazos. **– Tienes que subir a prepararte para la fiesta de esta noche. Acuérdate que hoy es un día muy importante para ti.**

**- Ya lo sé madre, voy enseguida. – **y me dirijo hacia mi habitación. No sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa a Maka, la cual siempre me responde.

*3 horas después*

**(N/A:** Ya saben, en ese tiempo lo bañaron, lo ayudaron a vestirse, lo peinaron, lo perfumaron, etc… xD**)**

La casa ya está llena de gente, me puse algo nervioso. Las señoras mayores **(N/A:** Por no decir viejas de… ¬¬**) **y algunas mujeres más jóvenes ya empezaron a preguntar por mí, pero yo no pienso salir aun. ¡No pienso exponer mis mejillitas a ningún peligro innecesario! Aun no sé cómo es que no se me deformo la carita de tanto que me la estiraban cuando era más pequeño y no tenia voluntad para defenderme.

He estado buscando a Maka mientras me escondía de la gente desde hace un buen rato y aun no hay rastro de ella. No puedo ir a preguntarle a mi madre porque me tiraría directo a las pirañas, si me doy a entender. Tiene que aparecer en algún momento porque va a venir, ¿cierto? Debe venir si o si, después de todo es mi única amiga y tiene que apoyarme. Incluso… ¡Ella sigue siendo mi sirvienta! Tiene que estar donde su amo este.

**- Oye Soul. – **me atacan por la espalda. ¡Quien quiera que sea que me haya dado tremendo susto me las va a pagar! **– ¿Estas nervioso?**

Genial. Nada más y nada menos que mi queridísimo – nótese el sarcasmo por favor – hermano mayor.

**- ¿Que quieres Wes? –** lo sé, no tengo motivos para estar enojado, aun. Pero es que el no encontrar a Maka me frustra.

**- Uy ¿por qué ese mal genio hermanito? No te he hecho nada malo ¿o sí? – **y me pone cara de "quien no mata ni una mosca". ¿No se puede dar cuenta de que estoy irritado e ir a molestar a otra pobre alma?

**- En serio Wes, no estoy de humor. **

**- Uh, yo solo quería decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo. No tienes que estar nervioso, sé que lo harás bien.** **–** y me sonríe tiernamente mientras me revuelve el cabello. Increíblemente, ese fue un lindo "gesto de hermano", creo que hasta me hacía falta. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando se le ocurre arruinar el momento de hermanos diciéndome: **- ¿Y Makita? No la he visto desde la tarde cuando llegamos. ¿No será por eso que estas de tan mal humor hermanito? –** y su sonrisa tierna es totalmente remplazada por una un tanto diabólica. **(N/A: **Nuestro Soul aun no entiende la sonrisa picara jujuju~ ¬u¬**)**

Adiós pequeño momento de alegría. No se me ocurre nada que decir así que simplemente le doy un golpe en el pecho, que espero que le haya dolido aunque sea un poquito, me doy media vuelta y sigo caminando, por no decir buscando a Maka.

Por cierto, mi hermano y yo estamos vestidos igual que el día en que Maka llego. No tengo la menor idea de porque pero nuestra madre adora estos trajes y nos los obliga a poner para este tipo de eventos. Yo creo incluso que cuando vayamos creciendo nos van a hacer el mismo traje pero más grande. En lo personal prefiero más la ropa casual, pero si complace a mi mamá está bien para mí.

¡¿Dónde diablos esta Maka?! No puede ser que no vaya a venir. En cualquier momento de seguro que me llaman y ni rastros de ella.

**- Bueno amigos, por fin el momento más esperado de la noche. Por favor denle un gran aplauso a mi hijo menor, Soul, que tocara el piano para nosotros por primera vez. Ven aquí Soul. –** dicho y hecho, mi madre me presento con su típica efusividad, ¡es mas infantil que yo!

Todos me dan un gran aplauso. Mi madre es la más alegre, mi padre sigue con su cara de amargado y mi hermano tiene una sonrisa entre de apoyo y de burla. Yo no me muevo ni un centímetro, debo admitirlo, estoy triste y decepcionado. Quería que Maka estuviera aquí. Mejor dicho, necesito que Maka esté aquí.

Mi hermano se da cuenta que no tengo intención de moverme así que camina hacia donde estoy, toma mi mano y literalmente me empieza a arrastrar con destino al piano **(N/A: **Quiero aclarar que este no es el mismo piano que está en el salón del piano.**)**. Justo cuando iba a sentarme en el taburete del piano mi madre me llama para decirme:

**- Soul, quita esa carita de amargado que no le gusta a mamá. – **y me acaricia la cabeza.

**- No es nada mamá, solo que… -** pero no me atrevo a decirle.

**- Vamos hijo, a Makita no le gustara verte con esa cara. –** me susurra tiernamente. Mi expresión de tristeza de seguro aumento e iba decirle que ella ni siquiera estaba aquí, cuando de una puerta que se encontraba detrás de nosotros salieron Azusa y nada más y nada menos que Maka.

Ella estaba vestida con un vestido negro, con guantes, cintas del cabello –atado en sus típicas dos coletas- y zapatos del mismo color. **(N/A: **El de la Black Room, solo que en versión mini n.n**) **Tal vez era un color muy apagado para una niña, pero a Maka le quedaba perfecto. Además que resaltaban sus ojos verde oliva, y ese pequeño rubor que había en sus mejillas la hacía aun más linda. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

**- Lamentamos tardar tanto, pero como sabrá el vestido fue algo complicado de hacer. –** se disculpo Azusa con mi madre.

**- No hay problema Azusa, después de todo te lo pedí de ultimo minuto y aun así quedo perfecto. Haz hecho un gran trabajo amiga. –** Azusa se ruborizo. **– Makita querida pareces una bella muñequita. –** ¿mencione que los ojos de mi madre estaban en forma de corazón? **- ¿Tu qué opinas Soul?**

¿Es necesario decir que estaba ruborizado y sin habla? Y al parecer Maka estaba en el mismo estado que yo.

**- Se…se…se ve bien. –** tartamudee. Mi madre y Azusa se rieron.

**- Marie, dejemos de hacer esperar a los invitados. –** dice, o mejor dicho ordena mi padre.

**- Tienes razón querido, estamos siendo muy maleducados. Adelante Soul, lo harás bien. – **y se aleja con mi padre y Azusa. Solo quedábamos Maka y yo.

**- Todo saldrá bien Soul, eres un gran pianista. – **me anima ella.

**- No lo sabes, nunca me has oído tocar. **

**- Si lo sé. Lo sé simplemente porque eres tú. –** se me acerca y me abraza. **– Tú puedes, y recuerda que estoy aquí apoyándote. – **y se aleja dedicándome una última sonrisa de aliento.

Ya no tengo dudas. Si Maka cree en mí, yo también. Me siento en el taburete, la gente aplaude una vez más. Al segundo que terminan empiezo a tocar.

Al presionar la primera tecla fue como si todo lo demás desapareciera, solo estaba yo y ese piano. Desde el principio de la melodía fue como si todos los momentos tristes de mi vida pasaran por mi cabeza, después de todo, eso simbolizaban. Con esta melodía quería expresar todos los sentimientos que llevaba cargando desde que nací, como si estuviera contando mi historia. Cada sonido, cada nota, la melodía completa me representaban, en otras palabras, "esto era yo".

La melodía solo fluyo, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ni cuenta me doy cuando termino la canción. Malvados nervios que no me dejan tranquilo. Todos están en silencio, demasiado silencio.

Miro hacia mi familia. Wes tiene una cara totalmente sorprendida, igual como si hubiera visto un fantasma, da un paso hacia adelante, como queriendo acercarse a mí, pero se vuelve a quedar inmóvil; la cara de mi madre es como si estuviera a punto de llorar desconsoladamente; y finalmente mi padre, la persona que esperaba agradar con esta canción, ni siquiera me dirige la mirada con expresión de fastidio, más parecido al odio.

Al fin entiendo, los rostros de toda la gente demuestran lo mismo, total desagrado. No sé qué hacer, no soporto el dolor de este rechazo. Pero lo que más me duele es que la pequeña esperanza que tenia de que mi padre me pudiera querer aunque fuera un poco ha muerto por completo, incluso me atrevería a pensar que me odia aun más.

Sin saber que más hacer corro fuera de la habitación arrancando del dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

**- Lista o no, allá voy. – **por fin Soul termino de contar. Para ser tan inteligente le cuesta mucho contar hasta veinte.

**- ¡No importa dónde te escondas, igual te voy a encontrar Maka! – **¡Ja! El cree que me va a encontrar así de fácil. ¡Que ni lo sueñe! Esta vez estoy bien escondida en el jardín.

No puedo esconderme en la casa porque…bueno…aun me pierdo. Pero no es culpa mía que la casa sea tan grande. Y menos me iba a meter a la casa si esta solo Mifune a dentro, al menos cuando hay gente les puedo preguntar el camino. Aunque, misteriosamente, Mifune siempre aparece cuando me pierdo y me guía de regreso.

Jajaja Soul jamás me va a encontrar. Hay que decirlo, el aun no es muy bueno en estos juegos, pero hace lo que puede. El pobre se va a cansar de tanto buscarme sin éxito alguno, de seguro ya está desesperado por no poderme encontrar.

**- ¡BU! – **¡AAAAAAAAH! El susto fue tan grande que ni siquiera logro que el grito salga de mi boca. ¡¿De dónde rayos apareció Soul?! Es imposible que me haya encontrado tan rápido.

**- ¡Ah! Eres muy malo Soul. ¿Por qué te encanta asustarme? Algún día moriré del puro susto.**

**- Espero que eso nunca suceda, no podría seguir asustándote. – **se le ha vuelto una manía últimamente.

**- ¿Ves que eres malo? – **le reclamo y le empiezo a dar golpes en el pecho. ¡El idiota más encima se ríe de mí! Entonces me acuerdo de mi gran duda y me detengo. **- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**- Fácil, desde que llegaste te ha gustado este gazebo. Para serte sincero no sé el porqué. – **inflo mis mejillas. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto para no saber porque me gusta?

**- No importa. – **le digo para luego sonreír al decirle: **– Bueno olvidándonos de eso, me toca contar a mí ahora y me demorare mucho menos que tú en encontrarte.**

**- ¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué tan segura? – **me desafía.

**- Sencillo. Por fin me aprendí el camino directo al salón del piano, es tu escondite favorito. ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? – **Jajajaja adoro su cara de vergüenza, se pone todo rojito.

**- ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**- He estado casi cinco meses viviendo aquí, era obvio que me lo iba a aprender. Adoras ese lugar. – **y para seguirlo molestando le digo: **– Jajajaja te ves tan lindo sonrojado. – **se ve tan tierno. No aguanto más, y sin darle tiempo de quejarse, lo abrazo.

Como adoro abrazar a Soul, es tan tierno y se avergüenza tan fácil. Se sonroja por todo. Es como un lindo bebe.

Entonces recuerdo que a Soul aun no está totalmente acostumbrado a estas cosas y se pone tieso e incomodo.

**- Ups perdona Soul. Se me olvida que no te gustan estas cosas. – **lo suelto tristemente.

**- No es que no me gusten estas cosas, es solo que aun no me acostumbro. – **me dice como tratando de consolarme.

**- Pues acostúmbrate rápido porque ¡me encanta abrazarte! – **menciono feliz para volver a tirármele encima. Esta vez creo que lo hice con demasiada emoción porque los dos hemos caído al suelo por el impacto y empezamos a reír fuertemente.

Me encanta estar con Soul, es mi mejor amigo y como mi hermanito menor, porque aunque tengamos la misma edad su vergüenza lo hace parecer más pequeño. Estos meses que llevo en la mansión han sido los mejores de mi vida hasta ahora –después de todo solo tengo seis-. Soul de a poco se ha ido soltando más conmigo y lo mejor es que ya sonríe más a menudo.

Marie-sama está muy contenta conmigo y mi amistad con Soul, dice que le he hecho mucho bien y eso me alegra mucho, lo que más quiero es que Soul sea feliz.

De la nada la cara de Soul se puso totalmente roja y pareciera que salía humo de sus orejas. Creo que está metido en su "mundo feliz".

**- ¿Soul? –** empiezo a llamarlo. **– ¡Oye Soul! ¿Estás ahí? Soul ya reacciona. Soul. –** ya desesperada lo agarro de los hombros, lo empiezo a agitar y le grito: **- ¡SOUL! ¡¿Soul estás bien?! **

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – **sale de su trance.

**- Te he estado llamando desde hace mucho y no contestabas. Además tu cara se puso bien roja y creo que te empezó a salir humo por las orejas. **

**- Estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando.**

**- Pues no lo hagas mucho, te puede hacer mal. –** me burlo de él. El se da cuenta pero no le tomo importancia. Entonces me acuerdo de algo que quería preguntarle: **– Soul, ¿estás nervioso?- **El me mira con cara de no entender.

**- Te lo pregunto por el evento de hoy día. –** le aclaro algo fastidiada. El sigue sin entender.

Ya molesta por lo olvidadizo que es le doy un buen golpe en la cabeza, haber si así las neuronas le vuelven a funcionar.

**- ¡Tu presentación de piano es hoy día! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de algo que estas esperando desde casi 5 meses?! **

Y no se le ocurre nada mejor que volver a perderse en su cabeza. ¡Qué molestia! **(N/A: **Si hubiera sido yo hubiera dicho "¡Me jode!" xD**)**. Realmente empiezo a creer que Soul tiene "ciertos problemitas mentales".

**- ¡Soul por todos los santos para de pensar! –** le grito mientras vuelvo a zarandearlo.

**- ¡Esta bien!** **Aquí estoy. **

**- ¡Dios, Soul! Tú vuelves pensar en todo un peligro. Si lo sigues haciendo terminaras en coma o algo por el estilo. – **realmente me fastidia.

**- No seas tan dramática que tú también te has quedado perdida en tus pensamientos a veces.** **–** mi expresión de seguro cambio drásticamente. Es cierto que a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos pero son por motivos muy distintos a los que él pueda tener…después de todo el sí sabe de dónde viene; y quiénes son y donde están sus padres. **– Maka perdón si te dije algo malo, en serio yo… - **trata de arreglar las cosas.

**- No dijiste nada malo Soul, son cosas mías. –** lo interrumpo. No es culpa suya así que no tiene porque sentirse mal.

Todos saben que soy muy feliz aquí. Tengo la suerte de estar rodeada de personas que me quieren y se preocupan por mí aunque no tengan la obligación de hacerlo. Pero hay veces que no puedo evitar pensar en mi pasado, antes de que los Evans me encontraran. Me pregunto sobre mis padres: ¿Estarán vivos? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Ellos me habrán abandonado o alguien me habrá alejado de ellos? Y la pregunta que más me hago, la más importante para mi es ¿Me habrán amado alguna vez?

Muchas preguntas que seguramente no podre responder…jamás.

**- Soul, Maka, ya llegamos. – **escucho decir a Marie-sama. Vuelvo a la realidad y me la encuentro sonriendo en la entrada al jardín.

**- ¡Marie-sama! –** grito alegremente, el solo verla hace que me olvide de todo lo malo. Corro hacia ella y me lanzo a sus brazos.

**- Soul,** **tienes que subir a prepararte para la fiesta de esta noche. Acuérdate que hoy es un día muy importante para ti. – **le recuerda Marie-sama a Soul.

**- Ya lo sé madre, voy enseguida. – **contesta Soul caminando hacia las escaleras. Cuando está a punto de desaparecer de mi vista se da media vuelta para regalarme una sonrisa, a la cual yo respondo feliz. Luego de esto él se va.

**- Ahora Makita tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. –** no sé a qué se refiere. Puede que quiera que le ayude con la fiesta, bueno si a Marie-sama le hace feliz lo hare gustosa.

**- Esta bien Marie-sama. – **de repente su sonrisa dulce se vuelve más grande y sus ojos adquieren un brillo muy extraño.

**- Perfecto. Azusa, querida, ven por favor. – **Azusa-san aparece de la nada con la misma expresión seria de siempre, pero en sus ojos veo el mismo brillo que en Marie-sama. Esta última me pasa a los brazos de Azusa-san. **– Es hora de que me hagas el favor del que te hable en la mañana. **

**- A sus órdenes, Marie-sama. – **y se da media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras conmigo en brazos. Seré sincera, esto me está asustando.

**- ¿A dónde vamos Azusa-san? **

**- No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos Maka. - **¿Cómo quiere que no me preocupe cuando pone esa cara tan rara? Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, entramos, dentro de esta se encuentran otras tres sirvientas más. Azusa-san cierra la puerta con llave y me pone al centro de la habitación encima de un banquito de madera. Las cuatro se ponen alrededor mío. Una tiene una tela entre las manos, la segunda tiene otra tela, la tercera tiene unas tijeras y Azusa-san tiene hilo y aguja.

**- Solo relájate Makita, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo. –** me dicen con una gran sonrisa y ese brillo extraño. Trago grueso. Se lanzan las cuatro sobre mí sin dejarme tiempo de correr. ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

*3 horas después*

**- ¡Por fin hemos terminado! – **grita una de las sirvientas con emoción.

Es cierto, por fin acabaron de hacer mi vestido para la fiesta de esta noche. ¿Pueden creerlo? Todo este tiempo lo que querían hacer era arreglarme para el evento. ¡¿Es qué acaso tanto les costaba decir eso?! Yo que estaba aterrada al principio, pensé que me iban a hacer algo malo.

Ah, bueno, al menos el vestido y lo demás a quedado bien, la verdad es que hacen un muy trabajo. Me diseñaron un vestido de color negro, simple pero bonito, me hicieron unos guantes, me ataron el cabello en mis amadas dos coletas con cintas y me pusieron los zapatos, todo del mismo color que el vestido. Al principio no estaba segura si me iba a ver bien con este color, me habían dado a elegir entre la tela negra y una de un rosado demasiado pálido. Sin pensarlo siquiera elegí la negra, mientras hacían el vestido empecé a dudar si iría a quedar bien, pero ahora no me arrepiento.

**- Rápido Makita, nos demoramos más de lo pensado. El amo Soul debe estar desesperado buscándola. –** me dijo Azusa-san sonriendo al ver lo bien que había quedado su trabajo. Agarro mi mano y empezó a correr mientras me arrastraba.

**- Gracias a todas. – **Alcance a gritarles a las sirvientas antes de perderlas de vista.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos frente a una de las tantas puertas del salón. Sin querer empecé a temblar. Azusa-san me miro con ternura.

**- No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, todo saldrá bien. – **no había pensado en eso hasta ahora pero este sería el primer evento en el que estaría presente y eso me daba un poco de miedo. Azusa-san al parecer trataba de encontrar la forma de animarme hasta que por fin se le ocurrió decir: **- Piensa en el amo Soul, es su primera presentación ante un público y debe estar muy nervioso. Necesita a alguien en el que pueda confiar en que va a estar ahí apoyándolo sin importar qué.**

Es cierto, ¡Soul me necesita! Soy su amiga y sirvienta así que debo estar ahí para apoyarlo. Azusa-san se dio cuenta de mi cambio y abrió la puerta. Justo frente a nosotros se encontraban Soul y Marie-sama. En el rostro de él podía ver sus nervios y también algo de tristeza. Cuando me miro esta última desapareció.

**- Lamentamos tardar tanto, pero como sabrá el vestido fue algo complicado de hacer. –** se disculpo Azusa-san con Marie-sama

**- No hay problema Azusa, después de todo te lo pedí de último minuto y aun así quedo perfecto. Haz hecho un gran trabajo amiga. –** Azusa-san se ruborizo. **– Makita querida pareces una bella muñequita. ¿Tú qué opinas Soul?** **–** también me ruborice. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Soul, el cual estaba rojo y con la boca algo abierta, se veía tierno.

**- Se…se…se ve bien. –** tartamudeo. Marie-sama y Azusa-san rieron.

**- Marie, dejemos de hacer esperar a los invitados. –** exclama Stein-sama, tan duro como siempre.

**- Tienes razón querido, estamos siendo muy maleducados. Adelante Soul, lo harás bien. – **y se alejan dejándonos solos a Soul y a mí.

**- Todo saldrá bien Soul, eres un gran pianista. – **trato de quitarle esos nervios.

**- No lo sabes, nunca me has oído tocar. – **tiene razón, jamás he podido escucharlo. El siempre quiso mantenerlo en secreto para que cuando llegara este día nos sorprendiera a todos. Y siendo honesta yo también he esperado ansiosamente este día desde hace mucho tiempo.

**- Si lo sé. Lo sé simplemente porque eres tú. –** lo abrazo dándole fuerzas. **– Tú puedes, y recuerda que estoy aquí apoyándote. – **y me alejo regalándole una última sonrisa. Sé que lo hará bien.

Veo que Soul se relaja un poco, se sienta en el taburete y la gente comienza a aplaudir. Justo cuando se detienen Soul comienza a tocar.

Cuando presiono la primera tecla fue como si todo el salón hubiera desaparecido, cerré los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos me encontraba en un lugar muy distinto al salón, un lugar desconocido para mí. Dentro de este estábamos solo Soul tocando su piano y yo.

Trate de acercarme a él, pero cuando di el primer paso fue como si una enorme ráfaga de viento me golpeara, pero no se sentía como viento, mejor dicho, parecía una ráfaga de tristeza y estoy segura que era la tristeza de Soul. Podía sentirlo como si fuera mío, toda esa pena y dolor. También encontré algo de ira, sarcasmo, celos, pero lo que más podía sentir era la enorme soledad que Soul cargaba.

Quería correr, correr hacia él y abrazarlo, gritarle que no estaba solo. Que yo estaba aquí, que siempre iba a estar aquí para él. Pero no podía moverme ni hablar. No podía romper la barrera.

Cierro mis ojos frustrada, pero cuando los abro todo a mí alrededor ha vuelto a la normalidad. La melodía ha terminado. Todos están en silencio, se puede sentir la tensión del salón. Aun estoy algo perturbada por esa "visión", ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle.

Finalmente vuelvo a la normalidad, solo para ver como Soul baja la cabeza y sale corriendo de la habitación. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Miro al público, todos tienen cara entre enojada y sorprendida. Me doy vuelta hacia la familia Evans. Los rostros de Marie-sama y de Wes muestran tristeza, en cambio el Stein-sama muestra un sentimiento que no logro comprender.

¿Qué rayos les pasa a todos? ¿Es qué nadie piensa ir tras de Soul a ver si está bien? Entonces recuerdo las palabras de Azusa-san:

"Necesita a alguien en el que pueda confiar en que va a estar ahí apoyándolo sin importar qué"

Y sin pensarlo más salgo corriendo detrás de mi amigo.

¡Rayos! El es muy rápido y ya le he perdido el rastro, pero no importa, tengo que encontrarlo sin importar nada más. Quiero encontrarlo, quiero estar con el ahora que me necesita. ¿Dónde puede estar? Piensa Maka, piensa… ¡Ya lo sé!

Subo corriendo por las escaleras, tiene que estar ahí, lo siento. Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi destino, el salón del piano. Soul siempre viene aquí cuando quiere pensar o está deprimido. Respiro hondo y giro la perilla de la puerta.

Soul estaba sentado en el taburete del piano con la cabeza sobre este. Estaba llorando.

Me fui acercando lentamente para no alarmarlo hasta que llegue junto a él y le empecé a acariciar el cabello.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – **me pregunto algo brusco, sin mirarme a los ojos.

**- Estoy contigo. Soy tu amiga Soul y no te voy a deja… - **pero antes de terminar el me empujo aunque sin hacerme daño, me miro con lagrimas en su rostro y una mirada llena de rabia.

**- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí? Y no me digas que es porque eres mi amiga porque al final solo estas aquí por ordenes de mis padres. Nosotros ni siquiera tuvimos que habernos conocido. Ahora por favor déjame solo.**

**- No me iré de aquí. – **le dije segura. Entonces él se paró y me miro desafiante.

**- Te lo ordeno. Quieras o no sigo siendo tu amo y tu una simple sirvienta, debes obedecerme. Déjame solo. – **me ordena con una mirada llena de rabia tratando de ocultar su dolor, la cual se transforma en una de gran sorpresa cuando me lanzo a abrazarlo.

**- Puede que seas mi amo, pero antes que eso eres mi amigo y no pienso dejarte cuando necesitas de mi. – **lo abrazo más fuerte. Su llanto aumenta y sus manos se aferran a mis brazos.

**- ¿Por qué querrías ser amiga de alguien como yo? Que ni mi propia familia me quiere, soy solo una vergüenza para ellos, para todo el mundo. – **me murmura.** – Seria mejor si yo nunca hubiera nacid… - **pero antes de que termine esa horrible oración me separo de él y le doy una mini cachetada.

**- No vuelvas a pensar algo tan horrible y estúpido en toda tu vida ¿me escuchaste? No hables como si no valieras nada porque no es así Soul, tú vales mucho. Yo no sabría que hacer sin ti. Eres lo que más quiero, mi mejor amigo y siempre voy a estar contigo. – **le digo mientras tomo su cara con mis manos para que me mire a los ojos. **– Entiéndelo Soul, no estás solo. –** y sin decir más vuelvo a abrazarlo, a lo que él responde aferrándose más fuerte a mí.

Y es que no importa lo que pase en el futuro, yo siempre voy a estar ahí apoyando a Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Ñ<strong>aaaaaaa~ espero que os haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera. Aun no encuentro la manera de pediros disculpas y como os dije arriba ¡os he extrañado mucho! T.T Incluso soy peor aun porque debo reviews a mis queridísimos autores y respuestas a mis amados lectores.

**Recordatorio personal:** Jamás debo ir a un casino porque de por sí ¡YA TENGO MUCHAS DEUDAS!

**P**ero bueno, ya que ustedes son tan geniales incluso me han seguido dejando reviews (que prometo responder ahora c;) y alertas/favoritos. Los adoro mucho.

**Agradecimientos especiales: **A mi amada **Bell-Star **que le debo como 7 reviews y que a pesar del tiempo aun se acuerda de mi *-* Te adoro con todo mi corazón querida, gracias por todo y prometo que te pagare todos los reviews ;). A mi adorada **yumari-chan 27** que ¡LA HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHO! Mi amiga de la infancia (que conozco apenas hace unos meses xD). ¡Espero retomar el contacto! A **Similing-chesire** que ha actualizado como loca (¡modelo a seguir! *-*) y le debo un millón de reviews. ¡Te quiero! A **Kurosaki Mio **que fue mi primer review en el capi anterior c: A **Koko-chan. Evans** (todo junto como dije en el capi pasado) y** Dipi-chan **por su apoyo y alentarme a continuar. A **Salu-chan89**, **Agridulce**, **Dark-Mikami**, **Cata-Chan1**, **Lady Pico Dulce**, **Maka-Chan Evans** y **romancelover908** también por el apoyo pero los pongo a parte porque no les he respondido sus reviews T.T pero no crean que no los he leído, solo me falta responderos (lo que hare apenas tenga el mínimo de tiempo).

**Y** obviamente no olvido a los **Lectores In The Shadows** que aunque no me dejen reviews se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia. ¡Muchas Gracias!

**R**espuesta a Salu-chan89: ¡Querida! Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes y por consecuente no haberte respondido el review :c pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. No importa si dejas review así, por la cuenta o no dejas, igual soy feliz. ¿Solucionaste el problema de tu contraseña? Sé que ha pasado mucho pero no hace daño preguntar n.n Que estés bien, me avisas cual es el nombre de tu cuenta para poder hablar contigo ;)

**A**h y para los que se enojaron conmigo por el tiempo que no he estado (espero que nadie pero bueno u.u) tengo una VERDADERA excusa, hace algunos días me diagnosticaron una enfermedad que no recuerdo el nombre porque es medio raro jeje pero es debido al estrés. Así que ahora estoy con tratamiento y régimen alimenticio (¡No puedo comer casi nada!). Pero viviré.

**A**viso sobre el fic: Ya en el próximo capítulo habrá un avance en el tiempo (eso tiene un nombre especifico que no puedo recordar), en otras palabras, nuestros personajes irán creciendo. Ya tengo más o menos organizado eso.

**S**in más que decir que espero traerles el próximo capi pronto, al menos no más de un mes. Y que por favor me tengan paciencia. ¡Os quiero! n.n

**Muchos besos y abrazos ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

**DarkAlizz~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **L**os personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen. **S**on propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.

**Hola a todos.** Por esta vez les demorare un poco el inicio del capítulo (claro que el que quiera está libre de saltarse esta parte e iniciar enseguida. **Las cosas que tengan que ver exclusivamente con el fic las pondré en negrita** para que sepáis lo que puede y no interesaos leer). No voy con bromas ni nada, después de todo ha pasado muchísimo tiempo. No voy a ponerme a dar excusas, porque no creo que les importe a muchas personas. Solo quiero pediros una disculpa realmente grande, sentida y sincera por todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Años, ni yo misma me lo creo. El tiempo es un autentico misterio, ¿no creéis vosotros?

**D**e verdad me siento muy mal al respecto, a pesar de tener motivos para el retraso nunca lo planee de esta manera. Se me hace de muy mal gusto el haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, a los que aún estáis esperando. Lo gracioso, y aún más odioso de mi misma, es que me consuelo en el hecho de que hay autores que se han demorado más que yo en seguir con una historia. Vergonzoso que me sienta mejor con eso, si, pero es mi verdad.

**M**uchas cosas han cambiado en los últimos 4 años de mi vida. Siento que recién desde entonces me comencé a formar realmente. Sobre todo este año. Estoy a poco menos de una semana de cumplir 18 años (inicie este fic con 15) y en serio me siento una persona diferente. No digo que tenga algo que ver con la mayoría de edad (en mi país es 18) ni nada de eso, solo que ahora siento como si todo estuviera más claro en mi vida, en mi mente, a la vez que todo se siente como un caos diario. Es un sentimiento bastante extraño ¿saben? Todo cambia, constantemente, sin que nos demos cuenta, para bien o para mal y sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto, al menos no para evitarlo, pero si para saber cómo reaccionar a ello. Pero lo que sí sé, es que estoy creciendo, no como persona ni el crecer de edad, sino como yo misma, como ser propio. No sé si alguien me entienda. Tampoco estoy segura sobre porque les digo esto, simplemente tenía ganas de hacerlo.

**H**ablando sobre el fic, que les podría interesar más a ustedes, quiero deciros que como bien leyeron antes lo inicie cuando tenía 15 años, desde eso ha pasado y he pasado por bastante. Me di cuenta que las ideas que tenía para él eran en realidad absurdas e incoherentes. Tal vez por eso mismo no me decidí a publicar a pesar de tener algunos capítulos escritos. El asunto es que las ideas que tenía para esta historia han cambiado completamente. Incluso en un fugaz instante tuve la intención de eliminarlo, pero no me pareció correcto ni para con ustedes ni para conmigo misma. Esta historia, aunque no resulte tan grandiosa como creía cuando la cree, significa mucho para mí. Al releer los capítulos subidos no pude evitar sentir como me reencontraba con una pequeña parte de lo que había sido yo en esos tiempos, como cuando ves un dibujo o algo que hiciste de pequeño, que puede no ser la gran cosa, pero que transmite un sentimiento de ternura y quizá alegría al darte cuenta de lo que fuiste y lo que eres ahora. Además que pude recordar la emoción que me lleno cuando lo publique, cuando recibí el primer review, cuando empezaron los follow y favoritos, la alegría que sentí cuando me di cuenta de lo bien recibida que había sido yo y esta historia que hasta el día de hoy a algunos les sigue gustando. Este fic es como mi bebé y le tengo un inmenso cariño a pesar de que no sé que resultara de él. Tuve que iniciar desde cero con los capítulos no publicados. Pero la esencia en sí sigue siendo la misma.

**Por todo esto quiero decir que este fic será terminado, sin importar el resultado. Sé que escribiré otros fics que probablemente sean mucho más interesantes y con mejores tramas que este, pero este siempre tendrá un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Por eso digo, no prometo, pero es mi gran deseo, que esta historia será finalizada este año o, como máximo, el próximo, ya sin estar más años esperando por su final.**

**Q**uiero agradeceros a todos los que participasteis, siguen participando y participaran en lo que queda de este proyecto. Porque aunque la historia la escriba yo, en realidad es un trabajo de todos, con su apoyo y su cariño hacia ella. Muchísimas gracias.

**Y** después de toda esta perorata emocional, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Mi Sirvienta Personal -<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Todos tenemos un demonio dentro**

**~-.-~**

**Soul POV**

Lo rayos del sol golpean fuertemente mi rostro, empiezo a despertarme poco a poco, me siento en mi cama y estiro mis brazos tratando de que el sueño se me vaya.

Esto es extraño, hay demasiado sol para ser la hora a la cual suelo despertarme. Miro el reloj el cual marca las 11 a.m. ¡Qué rayos! Me tenía que haber levantado hace dos horas. Entonces recuerdo a la persona encargada de venir a despertarme en las mañanas.

**- Maka –** gruño con desgano. ¿Dónde se supone que se metió ahora?

Me levanto y salgo a buscarla. Será mejor que haya tenido algo muy importante que hacer. La busco en su habitación que está justo al lado de la mía, completamente vacía. Veo por la ventana por si esta en el jardín, donde, de nuevo, no hay nadie. No creo que se haya vuelto a perder en la mansión, después de todo tiene tan mal sentido de la orientación que le hicieron un mapa.

Sigo buscando por todas partes, preguntándole a quien pase si es que la ha visto. De pronto escucho una risa infantil. ¡La he encontrado! Pero luego me doy cuenta donde he venido a encontrarla y mi felicidad es remplazada por enfado.

¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer ella en la habitación de Wes en vez de haber ido a la mía a despertarme?

Me acerco silenciosamente a la puerta, que para mi suerte esta entreabierta, para enterarme en que tanto se entretiene "mi amiguita". La rabia solo aumenta, mi hermano está sentado con Maka en su cama conversando felices de la vida. Pero algo cambia, de repente Wes toma la mano de Maka entre las suyas y empieza a acercarse demasiado para mi gusto.

No lo aguante mas y entre corriendo a la habitación para alejar a mi sirvienta de las garras de mi hermano.

**- ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo con MI sirvienta? –** lo miro desafiante. Maka tiene una cara de que no se entera de nada mientras mi hermano cambia su seriedad súbitamente a una risa incontrolable.

**- Jajaja te hubieras visto la cara hermanito –** ¿se está riendo de mí? Será tonto **–. Tranquilo que no deseo quitarte a la linda Makita… aunque uno nunca sabe –** susurro lo ultimo mientras ponía una cara extraña.

Cansado de esta tonta conversación, si se le puede llamar así, agarro a Maka del brazo y me la llevo arrastrándola, literalmente.

**- Adiós Makita, espero verte pronto. Me encanta hablar contigo. Te quiero~ - **¡ese idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve decirle eso a Maka? Oh pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que la muy tonta no se le ocurre nada mejor que sonrojarse. Antes de que ocurriese algo más, salimos de la habitación, yo dando un portazo. Aun aquí afuera puedo oír las carcajadas de mi estúpido hermano.

Salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, contando la "carga" que debo llevar. Finalmente llego a mi habitación, lanzo a Maka sobre la cama y cierro la puerta fuertemente. Me acerco a ella, mostrándole todo el enojo en mi cara.

**- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? –** me pregunta confundida. ¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso a estas alturas?

**- ¿Por qué crees tú? – **frunzo el seño.

**- Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea –** me contesta haciéndose la inocente.

**- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de haberte ido al cuarto de mi hermano, sin mi permiso además, cuando debías aparecer en mi habitación con el deber de despertarme? **

Y luego de eso ocurrió la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La niñita se puso a reír como si hubiera diez personas haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

**- ¡¿De qué se supone que te ríes?! – **pregunto indignado.

**- Jajaja…es que…jajaja…es solo que…jajaja… ¡No puedes enojarte tanto solo por eso! Jajaja –** se parte de la risa. ¿Está me vio cara de payaso?

**- No le veo el chiste.**

Ella sigue riéndose por un buen rato, creo que hasta dejo de respirar por reír tanto.

**- ¡Deja de reírte de una buena vez! – **le grito cansado de tantas carcajadas, mas encima en mi contra. ¿Qué se ha creído esta niña?

**- Está bien, está bien. No tenes que enojarte más o te saldrán arrugas querido Soul –** me sonríe infantilmente.

**- Entonces deja de reírte como desquiciada.**

**- Es que es muy gracioso que hayas salido en pijama y tan enfadado de tu habitación para ir a buscarme únicamente porque no te desperté – **esta niña solo quiere hacerme enfa…

Un momento… ¿en pijama?

Desvío mi mirada hacia mí para darme cuenta que la muy chistosita de Maka estaba en lo correcto. Realmente al salir tan rápido para encontrarla ni siquiera me fije con que andaba puesto, lo cual no sería un problema si es que la noche anterior no se me hubiera ocurrido ponerme, de todos los pijamas que tengo, el celeste con pequeños gatitos azules con alitas por todo el cuerpo **(N/A:** ¡Happy de Fairy Tail! Jaja es que no pude resistirme al imaginarlo tan tierno con ese pijama**)**. ¡Qué vergüenza!

**- Los bochornos que me haces pasar Maka – **le reclame, seguramente bien sonrojado. Ella volvió a reír.

**- Oye que yo no te he obligado a salir a buscarme de esa forma. Un día que no te despierte no te hará daño. Además te ves lindo vestido así –** me sonrió ampliamente.

**- No me hace ningún daño, pero deberías recordar que es uno de tus deberes, después de todo sigues siendo MI sirvienta –** proclame recalcando el "mi" e ignorando completamente su último comentario.

**- Mo~ eso lo sé perfectamente. El simple hecho de despertarme en esta mansión me lo recuerda todos los días –** murmuro lo último. En su voz pude notar un cierto tono de melancolía.

**- ¿Te desagrada estar aquí con nosotros? –** iba a preguntar "conmigo", pero por alguna razón no quise saber la respuesta.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Adoro estar con ustedes, al fin y al cabo son mi familia –** recupero su sonrisa.

Entonces, de la nada, se me vino a la mente un pensamiento que no había considerado nunca. Tal vez, Maka se sentía aprisionada en este lugar. El solo imaginarme que así fuera me hizo sentir horrible, así que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que interrogarla para aclarar mis dudas.

**- Maka... ¿te sientes libre? –** ella me miro extrañada, sin entenderme **–. Me refiero a que si te sientes así como retenida en este lugar, en contra de tu voluntad.**

**- Te refieres a, ¿si me gustaría irme de aquí? – **me pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Estuvo pensando por un tiempo bastante prologando para mi gusto. Su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, lo cual termino por asustarme. ¿Y si decía que si? ¿Si verdaderamente se sentía como prisionera en la mansión y quería escapar para ser libre? Escaparse de este lugar, de nosotros… de mí. El solo pensarlo me hacia entristecer de sobre manera. Yo ya imaginaba mi vida entera al lado de Maka, siempre juntos como los mejores amigos.

Pero si ella no quería lo mismo, ¿qué se supone que haría? Me dolería mucho pero estoy seguro que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance e incluso más para lograr que se marchara, porque por sobre todo Maka es mi mejor amiga y lo más importante para mi es su felicidad, aunque sea lejos de mi.

Eso me hizo recordar una frase de que escuche de Mifune una vez hace algunos años: "si de verdad quieres algo, lo dejaras ir".

**- Admito que lo he pensado, al menos al principio, pero si lo piensas bien he estado con ustedes casi toda mi vida, les tengo un gran cariño y como dije antes son mi familia –** contesto por fin con una sonrisa radiante, quitándome un enorme peso de encima **–. Sin contar que, ¿a dónde se supone que iría a esta edad? Tal vez cuando sea mayor me dé un ataque de rebeldía y decida escapar por ahí – **agrego con tono burlón, seguramente buscando molestarme.

Y si que lo logro.

**- Pues te deseo suerte para cuando ese momento llegue –** exclame dándome media vuelta y comenzando a caminar. La escuche reír detrás de mí, hasta que con paso apresurado se lanzo sobre mi espalda.

**- Tontito, si ese momento llegara, por supuesto que te llevaría conmigo. Somos los mejores amigos y siempre estaremos juntos ¿no? –** me dice con su enorme sonrisa.

Jamás podre entender a Maka y su capacidad de hacerme enojar, reír y avergonzarme en tan pocos minutos. Ahora mismo volvía a estar como un tomate maduro mientras ella se iba riéndose infantilmente.

La idea no me desagrada del todo, ya que siempre quería estar junto a Maka y el estar lejos de esta mansión y del seguro desagradable futuro que me esperaba, era un plan bastante bueno.

Pero a penas pensaba en mi madre e incluso en el odioso de mi hermano se me iban todas las ganas.

No podría dejarlos nunca. Son los únicos que, aunque no lograron cambiar mi forma de ser como Maka, me querían y aguantaban con mi amargura de antes. Fue muy doloroso para ellos todo ese tiempo y el verlos tan contentos con mi felicidad actual me reconforta mucho.

Pero bueno, ¿qué hago yo pensando en temas del futuro? Ya me estoy pareciendo al frío y calculador Soul de antes, sin embargo esa parte de mi personalidad no se ha ido por completo, incluso siendo el niño alegre de ahora. Supongo que ya es parte de mí.

Esos días parecen tan lejanos, y eso que solo han pasado dos años. Dos años desde la llegada de Maka, dos años desde que conocí a mi mejor amiga, dos años en los que he sonreído más que nunca en mi vida.

Dos años desde aquel día.

No puedo evitarlo, casi siempre cuando pienso en mi pasado, en lo que sea de él, me aparece ese horrible recuerdo de cuando toque el piano por primera vez frente a toda esa gente. Me acuerdo de esa noche, de la melodía que toque, de la expresión de mi madre y hermano, del desagrado de los demás y sobre todo de mi padre, de cómo corrí sin rumbo llegando finalmente al salón de piano. Pero lo más importante, de cómo Maka me persiguió, me abrazo y consoló.

Cuando ella me llevo a mi habitación, ahí dentro se encontraba mi madre y Wes. Ya me lo esperaba pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie que no fuera Maka así que lo dejamos para el día siguiente. Le pedí a Maka que se quedara hasta que me durmiera y ella, sentada en la cama y tomándome de la mano, así lo hizo. Incluso diría que fue gracias a eso que no tuve pesadillas aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre fue la primera en llegar. Apenas me vio se tiro a abrazarme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Maka debió haber salido mientras mi madre me apretaba contra ella acariciándome tiernamente y pidiéndome disculpas; para darnos más privacidad.

Mamá me decía que no tenía que preocuparme de nada, que lo había hecho excelente la noche anterior, solo que la gente era tonta y no tenía la capacidad de apreciarlo. Que incluso para ella siendo música, le era difícil entenderlo todavía, pero que no era culpa mía. También me explicaba que se había sorprendido mucho y se disculpaba diciendo que esa misma confusión no la había dejado seguirme ayer. Pero que por suerte no había sido necesario, ya que tenía a Maka conmigo.

Es cierto que me dolió mucho que mi madre no viniera tras de mí, pero si lo pensaba bien, no es mucho lo que ella hubiera podido hacer. La quiero muchísimo, pero ella no tenía el poder de calmarme como lo hacía mi amiga.

En pocos días obtuvo ese poder sobre mí. Que increíble es esta niña.

**- ¡Toc toc! ¡Tierra llamando a Soul! –** pronunciaba una vocecita chillona mientras me golpeaba la cabeza. Yo aun seguía medio perdido así que no conteste **-. ¡CABEZA HUECA REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ! –** me grito la misma voz chillona.

¿Quién hace tanto escándalo?

**- Muy bien, me canse… ¡MAKA-CHOP! –** y así llego el bendito golpe que me hizo regresar completamente de mis pensamientos, y de paso me revolvió todo dentro de mi pequeña cabeza.

Y es que no les había contado. A mi "adorable" amiga se le pego una costumbre un tanto peculiar en estos dos años que hemos pasado juntos. A la muy inteligente le dio por, cada vez que se enoja conmigo, agarrar un libro de quien-sabe-donde, e incrustarlo en mi pobre cabecita con toda su fuerza bruta. Y a ese movimiento especial que sería capaz de derrotar al mismísimo demonio le puso el nombre de "Maka-Chop".

Por Dios. ¡¿En verdad es una niña?!

**- ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE PEGARME TAN FUERTE?! ¡PARECES UNA BESTIA SALVAJE! ¡ME VAS A DEFORMAR LA CABEZA ADEMÁS! –** sí, así son mis días normalmente. A mis diez años seguramente, terminare siendo un tarado sin ninguna neurona en el cerebro y con la cabeza completamente deforme.

**- Te lo mereces por no escuchar cuando te hablo, sabes que odio que me ignoren Soul –** me dice con un pequeño puchero. Si hasta se ve tierna de esa forma **-. ¡Y NO ME GRITES TONTO! –** y ahí volvía la Maka demonio.

**- Ya, ya, déjalo. No vale la pena discutirlo si al final mañana terminaras pegándome igual, o incluso más tarde –** respondí ya resignado.

**- Si sigues haciéndome enojar puede que termine pegándote ahora mismo** – me amenazo con mirada maliciosa y aterradora.

Si, esta niña definitivamente es el demonio.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el demon… digo… desde que Maka me había dejado solo después de la tonta pelea que tuvimos.<p>

La verdad, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se enoja ella si el golpeado siempre término siendo yo?

Aun sentía el dolor del Maka-Chop en mi cabeza.

Y aquí me encuentro, en el jardín, lamentándome de la violencia que poseía mi querida amiguita.

Si es así con ocho años, a los doce ya estaré a diez metros bajo el suelo. Más precisamente, en mi tumba.

De repente escuche un ruido, como el de una maceta rompiéndose en pedacitos. No creo que sea Maka, puede estar furiosa y ser agresiva, pero jamás de los jamases se desquitaría con algo del jardín, ella lo adora.

Me acerco con cuidado a donde creo que provino ese ruido. No es un ladrón o algo por el estilo, porque de ser así, Mifune ya lo hubiera rebanado en trocitos antes de siquiera poner un pie en los terrenos de la familia Evans. Si, el es muy genial.

Aunque de cualquier forma tenía que ser cuidadoso. Quizá era algún animal salvaje o peor aún, algún bicho raro de esos que aparecen en los cuentos que nos relata mamá todas las noches a Maka y a mí.

**- Estúpida maceta. ¿Creíste que podrías interponerte en el camino de un gran Dios como yo? Nyajajajaja ¡Que estúpida eres! –** y con eso toda la precaución se fue a la basura. Sabía perfectamente quien era el que estaba haciendo tanto escándalo en mi jardín. Y no me había equivocado al pensar lo anterior.

Era un salvaje, bruto y sobre todo estúpido bicho raro.

**- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos se supone que haces? –** le pregunte cuando llegue a su lado, verdaderamente molesto. Con eso por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

**- Oh amigo mío –** ¿amigo tuyo quien? **-. ¡Qué alegría es para ti el poder ver a un gran Dios como yo! –** y volvió a reírse como un desquiciado mirando hacia el cielo.

Por todos los santos, ¿es qué este siempre era así?

**- ¿Piensas responderme? ¿O es que estas sordo y no me has oído? –** le cuestione molesto. La verdad no lo soporto.

**- ¿Sordo? ¿Alguien tan genial como yo? Te equivocas pequeño mortal. Tu dios es tan genial y posee orejas tan geniales que incluso pueden escuchar todo lo que dicen a lo lejos. Hasta podría escuchar tus pensamientos con estos oídos de dios como los míos. Nyajajajajajaja.**

Lo que seguramente nunca ha escuchado éste, son sus pensamientos, porque dudo mucho que alguna vez haya cruzado algún pensamiento por esa cabeza hueca.

Se preguntaran con que súper idiota estoy hablando.

Su nombre es Black*Star, un niño como de mi edad, no sé exactamente, que había llegado a vivir a la mansión el año pasado para convertirse en el próximo jardinero, por supuesto por ahora solo trabaja en tareas menores tratando de ayudar y aprender.

Como si él pudiera hacer algo así de simple.

Recordar el día en que el llego es como recordar una horrenda película de terror.

- FLASH-BACK –

Había sido un día aburridísimo, típico de día lluvioso en el que no puedes salir a jugar fuera ya que te podía dar una pulmonía, sea lo que sea eso.

Al menos para mí era aburrido, ya que para mi amiga demonio no resultaba ninguna molestia pasarse todo el día encerrada ya que así tenía tiempo para uno de sus pasa tiempos favoritos, leer.

No es que no me guste leer, la verdad entretiene bastante, aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a Maka, solo para hacerla rabiar; pero una cosa totalmente distinta era disfrutar el hacerlo todo el día. Es decir, ¿no sé aburría ni siquiera un poquitín? ¿Qué rayos era lo que leía entonces?

Yo por mi parte, descontando el tiempo que pase con mis tutores, no había encontrado nada que me entretuviera ni lo más mínimo, a pesar de que había intentado varias cosas. Y ahí me encontraba ahora, tratando de obtener el valor para tratar con mi opción desesperada, por supuesto que me refiero a Maka. ¿Por qué obteniendo valor? Porque, si ya de por si Maka era un demonio normalmente, cuando se la interrumpía mientras leía, se transformaba en serio, sacando garras, colmillos, ojos rojos, etc. ¿Dónde quedaba el ángel del que mi madre hablaba? Era cruelmente tirado a la basura por el demonio.

¡No estoy siendo un exagerado!

Bueno, pero ese no era el punto de este recuerdo.

Cuando por fin me había puesto mi brillante armadura para enfrentarme al dragón, dícese de mi valentía y de Maka; todas las luces se apagaron así de la nada. Maka empezó a quejarse de que iba en la mejor parte del libro pero fue interrumpida por un aterrador grito como de un animal.

Maka debía de estar muy asustada así que yo de buen amigo que soy corrí a su lado. No confundan, yo no estaba asustado, lo hacía por ella… en serio.

Entonces pudimos escuchar la voz de Mifune.

**- ¿Dónde diablos se metió? ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así? – **decía de forma muy inquieta. Nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma, el siempre estaba tranquilo y sabía qué hacer ante todo.

**- Tenemos que encontrarlo Mifune. Esta muy alterado y podría hacerse daño o a alguien más – **escuche entonces a mi madre.

Y ahí iba otro grito desgarrador. Maka no paraba de temblar. Y ya, debo admitirlo, yo tampoco.

**- Mamá ¿qué está…? – **no alcance a terminar la frase ya que una cosa, a saber si era una persona o que, se había lanzado contra mi tirándome al suelo y terminando encima mío.

**- ¡Soul! – **grito Maka completamente en pánico. Pude escuchar como mi madre y Mifune corrían hacia nosotros cuando un rayo ilumino la habitación y así logrando saber que era lo que me había atacado.

Se suponía que era un humano, pero yo no podía verlo como tal. Para mí, tenía a un verdadero demonio encima. Esa expresión, esa mirada, no eran humanas. Me estaba amenazando mostrándome los dientes, tenía el cabello completamente desordenado, sus ojos demostraban simplemente odio y, para empeorarlo todo estaba cubierto de sangre.

No sé ustedes, pero para mí esa es una imagen que deja trauma. No sé cómo es que estoy bien y puedo mirar a esa cosa a la cara sin salir huyendo como el que ve al diablo.

**- ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Déjalo, por favor! – **gritaba mi madre desesperada. El monstruo se giro a mirarla, pero en vez de fijarse en ella su mirada cayó en Mifune. De repente se aparto de mí y se abalanzo contra él, según yo dispuesto a matarlo.

Otro rayo nos dejo ver al monstruo en el aire justo antes de caer sobre el sirviente de mi madre. Entonces sucedió.

**- ¡BLACK*STAR! –** grito Maka con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones le permitieron.

Esa bestia giro rápidamente en su dirección y la vio fijamente. Me aterre al pensar que podía atacarla a ella, pero en vez de eso pude sentir como se relajaba.

Maka se fue acercando lentamente hacia esa cosa que ahora estaba de pie al lado de Mifune que se encontraba tirado igual que yo.

Le quedaba ya solo un metro y un tanto más de distancia. Otro rayo.

Pude verlo claramente, el monstruo lloraba desconsoladamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Sin esperar más estiro el brazo y tiro de mi sirvienta hacía el mientras los dos caían de rodillas y él se escondía abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Solo se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de la bestia.

- Fin del FLASH-BACK –

Me costó mucho darme cuenta que no me había movido en ningún momento por estar paralizado por el miedo. Más me enojo el pensar que no hubiera hecho nada para ayudar a Maka si lo hubiera necesitado por estar pegado al piso.

Cuando estuvimos un poco más tranquilos, claro, todos menos esa cosa de pelo azul que no paraba de llorar; Mifune se puso de pie, ayudo a esa cosa y mi amiga a levantarse, cosa difícil ya que seguían abrazados, y él le pidió a Maka que lo ayudara a llevar al tal Black*Star a cierto sitio. Cuando ya estaban por salir, ella se giro y me dio una sola mirada, como para decirme que todo estaba bien. Se fueron.

Solo entonces me acerque a mi madre, me refugie en sus brazos y me puse a llorar.

Al día siguiente, luego de haber dormido con mi madre aprovechando el que mi padre estaba en un viaje de negocios, supe que lo que nos ataco en realidad no era más que un niño con no más edad que yo y que si se llamaba Black*Star.

Al parecer él vivía en uno de los bordes de Death City junto con sus padres. Pero, por razones todavía desconocidas, hace dos días había habido un incendio en esa casa. Mifune que iba pasando por ahí corrió a ayudar a apagar el fuego junto con algunas otras personas que se encontraban cerca del lugar.

Cuando por fin lo lograron, apoyados por la lluvia que empezó ese día, pudieron ver todo el desastre que el fuego había dejado.

Todo estaba completamente destruido. Se pusieron a buscar sobrevivientes pero no encontraron nada. Cuando ya habían perdido las esperanzas, Mifune pudo ver una pequeña mancha de color azul entre el hueco que dejaba ver un montón de escombro.

Al correrlo se encontraron a la mancha color azul tapada por dos cuerpos. Era Black*Star debajo del cuerpo de sus padres.

Ellos estaban muertos.

Él estaba en shock.

Así Mifune tomo la decisión de traerlo a esta casa, entendiendo que al niño no le quedaba ya nada en este mundo.

Cuando al fin llegaron aquí, Black*Star entro en un estado de histeria, perdiendo la razón y entonces atacándonos.

La verdad es que lo sentí muchísimo cuando supe la historia. Se supone que no debía saberlo, pero escuche al sirviente de mi madre contándoselo a ella mientras cuidaban del chico que estaba durmiendo.

Desde entonces el niño ese empezó a vivir en la mansión Evans.

Los primeros tres meses fueron deprimentes. El chico después de su ataque de ira había quedado como todo un… ¿cómo se llaman esas cosas?... ¡A sí! Zombie. No decía ni hacia nada. Su mirada estaba como perdida en un lugar lejano. En el único momento en que reaccionaba un poco era cuando estaba con Maka. Al menos a ella la miraba y su mirada no era tan vacía. Según me conto ella misma, ellos eran amigos desde antes que ella viniera a la mansión. No era de extrañarse que se conocieran, ya que solían vivir bastante cerca.

Por esta razón Maka tuvo que pasar casi todo el tiempo con Black*Star, ya que solo con ella demostraba alguna señal de que seguía vivo.

Sé que es egoísta, pero esto me molesto mucho. Entendía que era algo necesario, pero rayos, ¡yo volvía a estar completamente solo! No podía evitar enojarme y sentirme dolido, por mucho que lo sintiera por él. Maka era mi amiga ahora.

Finalmente un día, en medio de un arranque infantil, fui donde ella, que para más molestia mía se encontraba conversando con el de cabello azul, o al menos tratando de que él hablara.

Empecé a reclamarle el haberme abandonado, preguntándole que con qué derecho se creía para dejar a su amo de lado.

- FLASH-BACK –

**- Pero ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo Soul? Sabes muy bien porque he tenido que hacerlo. El me necesita en estos momentos.**

**- Eso lo sé. Pero no podías ni siquiera estar conmigo un ratito. ¡Yo también te necesito Maka! – **dije realmente sin pensar. Peor aún, hice un puchero sin querer.

Maka solo me vio sorprendida sin alcanzar a decirme nada porque justo entonces entro mi odioso hermano.

**- Oh querido hermanito. No sabíamos que te sentías así. Pobresin, los celos no son buenos para nadie hermanito – **dijo mientras me hacía cariño en la cabeza. Sin siquiera mirarlo podía saber que tenía esa sonrisa burlona tan suya. ¡Se estaba riendo de mí!

**- Soul, ¿estás celoso? –** Maka me miro asombrada y un tanto sonrosada.

**- Por supuesto que no. Yo solo…**

**- Hermanito no tiene nada de malo. Es normal que tengas miedo de que te quiten a la linda Makita - **¡idiota deja de molestar!

**- No tienes de que preocuparte Soul. Sabes muy bien que eres mi mejor amigo y que eso nunca va a cambiar – **la verdad ese comentario me hizo sentir mejor. Pero ya que el idiota de Wes seguía riéndose estúpidamente de mí lo único que pude hacer fue enojarme más.

**- ¡Qué no estoy celoso! ¡Maldita sea! – **y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que gritar y empujar a ambos. Eso enojo a Maka... aquí venía el demonio.

**- ¡No maldigas y aprende a ser más sincero! ¡Maka-chop! –** bye bye a otra neurona. Caí dolorosamente al suelo.

De repente alguien comenzó a reírse. Mire a Maka y Wes pero estos no habían sido. Ahí recordamos que Black*Star había seguido ahí todo el tiempo, y por increíble que pareciera, ahora se encontraba retorciéndose de la risa en el suelo.

Wes y yo nos quedamos sin palabras. Era impresionante ver al que primero fue un demonio y luego un zombie ahora convertido en un lunático que no podía parar de reír. Pero aunque lo llame lunático no era la risa de un loco, si no de alguien que realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

En cambio, Maka había sonreído mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas para luego comenzar a reír igual de fuerte que el de pelo azul, solo que su risa era más bonita.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos sin saber realmente que hacer. Hasta que, como si nos hubieran contagiado, empezamos a reír igual que el par de demonios.

Por muy raro que fuera, los cuatro estábamos muy felices.

- Fin del FLASH-BACK –

Desde ese día se supone que Black*Star había vuelto a su verdadera personalidad, es decir, se convirtió en el tarado bicho raro. Aunque seguía siendo una bestia, debía admitir que era bastante simpático. Lo trataba un poco mal porque, bueno había muchos motivos.

Primero, todavía le tenía un tanto de miedo por todo lo que pasó.

Segundo, era un idiota insoportable, sobre todo con su complejo de "arrodíllate ante tu dios, o sea yo, simple mortal".

Tercero, él se creía que éramos amigos. Ni idea de por qué. Y bueno… no es que me molestara del todo ser su amigo pero… ¡yo no sabía hacer amigos! Con Maka había sido distinto porque pues la cosa estaba predestinada, se podría decir.

Ultimo pero igual de importante. Que digo, ¡lo que más me molestaba! Él también era amigo de Maka. Era realmente odioso cuando ella se iba con él, cuando conversaban, cuando se sonreían.

¡No sé atrevan a decir que estoy celoso!

Olvidando eso, me siento algo extraño, como si tuviera algo frío en la cabeza y en las manos.

Y ahí me di cuenta, que tenía tierra y una flor en ambas manos y en mi cabeza.

¡Que se cree ese idiota que me viene a utilizar de macetero!

Deja las tres flores con su tierra en el suelo, cuidadosamente. Las flores no tenían la culpa.

**- ¡Pero amigo, ¿qué haces?! – **me pregunto alarmado.

**- ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti utilizarme de maceta?! **

**- Pero es que estabas muy tranquilo ahí sin decir nada así que me pareció buena idea. Poner las plantas en verdaderas macetas es muy complicado jejeje – **me respondió mientras se reía con esa cara de idiota que siempre lleva.

¿Podéis creeros que este niño tonto y raro es el mismo que el demonio y el zombie?

A mi todavía me cuesta.

Iba a seguir reclamándole cuando apareció MI amiga.

**- Hola chicos. Soul, ¿por qué estás lleno de tierra? –** pregunto ella sonriéndome tiernamente.

**- Le queda bien, ¿no crees Maka? Le viene perfecto a su imagen – **¡¿y ahora se burlaba de mí?!

**- Tienes razón Black. Se ve bastante "cool" –** y ahora se unía ella contra mí. Además riéndose de mí querida palabra.

Para que decir que eso de el amo y los sirvientes se iba a la basura con estos dos.

**- Ya verán ustedes dos. ¿Quiénes se creen para burlarse de mí? -** y comencé a perseguirlos tratando de atraparlos mientras estos corrían sin dejar de reír. Al final yo también me uní a ellos.

Yo junto a mis dos amigos. Porque bueno, junto a Maka solo podía esperar el que Black*Star y yo acabaríamos siendo amigos quisiéramos o no.

Los observe a los dos mientras corría.

A él, que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aún podía reír de forma tan sincera como ahora. Que este momento me transmitía tranquilidad a pesar de todo el miedo de ese día.

A ella, que era mi mejor amiga, que era lo que más quería sin contar a mi madre. Ella que a pesar de estar ya dos años junto a mí seguía siendo todo un misterio para mí.

Los dos abrían de ser muy importantes en mi vida.

Por último, yo. Jugando con mis amigos.

Jugando con dos demonios. La demonio tierna y el demonio triste, los dos eran mis amigos ahora, y aún así ambos me resultaban sumamente misteriosos… y aterradores.

Una imagen de mi mismo llego a mi mente. Antes de conocer a Maka, cuando era frío y no sabía sonreír.

Cuando toque el piano esa vez.

Sonreí.

Después de todo yo también tenía mi propio demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>*C<strong>uando Soul se refiere a jugar con dos demonios no se refiere exactamente a Maka y Black, sino a en lo que se pueden convertir.

**A**sí termina este capítulo. Y ya que toda mi parte emocional, tristona y seria la deje en la parte de arriba aquí os digo:

¡WAAAAA! **¡Cómo extrañaba publicar un capítulo!** En serio, es un sentimiento tan gratificante. Aunque a decir verdad, me cuesta mucho creer que este publicando de nuevo. Se me hace tan irreal. Siempre pensé en seguir, al menos para terminar las historias que ya había iniciado si es que no quería seguir escribiendo, pero supongo que mi propia mente se había hecho a la idea de que no lo haría o de que me demoraría mucho más.

**L**o curioso es que este capítulo estaba listo desde hace bastante, pero algo me detenía a subirlo. Y ya que finalmente decidí cambiar muchas cosas de la historia este capítulo tuvo que ser hecho casi completamente de nuevo y ¿saben qué? Estoy muchísimo más conforme del resultado actual. Y tranquilos, que a pesar de que he cambiado yo y ha cambiado mi perspectiva respecto al fic, la esencia de este no cambiara, es decir, **la jodida ternura que sale hasta del lavamanos no cambiara**. Y no es porque quiera en realidad, ¡simplemente no puedo evitarlo! Quizá tengo un lado loli oculto o.o

**P**or hoy al menos tendrán que aguantarme las notas de autor largas, y quiero iniciar diciéndole a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! Me refiero a los reviews que no conteste, ¡de verdad que no era mi intención! Si hay algo que aprecio es a una persona que se toma la molestia de dejar su opinión. Y lo que más aprecio es que por alguna razón a este fic no le dejan los simples mensajes de "contiiiii" o "me gusta" y ya. Para los que dejan este tipo de comentario, no es por insultarlos, pero en serio, no están expresando nada. Un review, al menos para mí, es la conexión entre el autor y los lectores, un vínculo especial, del que a veces se forman muy buenos amigos.

**B**ueno el punto era que ¡no crean que no les tome importancia a sus reviews! ¡Yo AMO sus reviews! **¡YO LOS AMO A USTEDES!** Cada palabra de ustedes es muy importante para mí y siempre que los leo se forma una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Así que pido por favor, a las personas que no logre responderles, no se sientan mal. Sus reviews significan mucho para mí. Y aunque ahora no vale mucho, tratare de responderles (el gran problema es que no estoy segura a quien le respondí y a quien no *sollozo*).

**O**tro tema, es que quiero agradecerle a una persona en especial que quiero muchísimo, que significa mucho para mí aunque no la conozca del todo, aunque no hayamos hablado por mucho tiempo y aunque quizá ella misma lo encuentre extraño. Esa personita tan especial es mi querida **Bell Star**. Ella me insistió mucho con lo seguir publicando, me apoyo en momentos que no tenía por qué. En serio amiga, puede que me encuentres rara porque te diga estas cosas o lo que sea, pero es que en serio eres una persona importantísima en mi vida. Como dicen, hay personas que te marcan, y tu haz sido una de ellas para mí. El solo pensar en ti me saca una enorme carcajada, ni siquiera una risa (no en el mal sentido). El saber que existe alguien como tú en el mundo me anima demasiado a seguir. Aunque seas una bruta que no se acuerde de mi cumpleaños igual te adoro demasiado jajaja. Yo creo que no importa lo que pase, si no volvemos a hablar nunca más, siempre te llevare en mi corazón. Hombre, si mataría por tenerte en frente y darte un gran abrazo. Agradece que no soy lesbiana y me enamoro de ti, que ya hubiera viajado a tu país y te hubiera secuestrado y te tendría solo para mí *risa macabra*. Mensaje para todos: no, no la quiero de esa manera, tampoco soy una psicópata aunque suene como tal, pero si, **¡ella es mía, cabrones! **Jajajaja te adoro amiga. Además que, lo creáis o no, ella es gran parte de mi inspiración.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** a mi querida **yumary-chan 27 **(hombre ¿qué paso con nosotras? Que no hablábamos más. No digas nada, ¡es culpa mía por supuesto! Disculpa en serio amiga, soy una *****, no merezco perdón. Pero te quiero, linda), **niixuiix, Agridulce, Cata-Chan1 **(y a tu amiga, me alegra que le haya gustado jajaja), **JaneChan Arkensaw** (tu nick esta muy coooool, espero saber de ti de nuevo, eres una persona realmente genial además que me gusta mucho tu actitud amenazadora. Sacas mi lado masoquista (?) jajaja), **Kimiko197**, **HiddenBlackCat**, **DANY DE EVANS**, **Xixiilowweyou**, **Rebeca18**, **Nimbusmind**, **tsukiDarkStar **que me persiguió para secuestrarme y por eso tuve que unirme a la mafia para huir constantemente de cada país, **sebas197**, **reina la cruz.**

**Ñ**e~ de nuevo me dio penita al recordar que alguno de los reviews eran del 2012. Por un lado me siento escoria, pero por otro recuerdo que son cosas que pasan y que solo queda un camino por seguir que ¡es hacia adelante!

**¡AH**! Se me olvida decir: **¡No os desesperéis por el avance temporal! Es que por algunos reviews me dieron a entender que pensaban que en este capi ya iban a ser grandes pero grandes en serio. ¡No puedo hacer eso! El fic se basa principalmente en la relación entre Maka y Soul y por eso quiero y tengo que ir trabajándola poco a poco. No esperabais que pusiera su tierno inicio y luego me fuera de sopetón a su apasionado amor juvenil o de adultos, ¿o sí? Según tenía planeado desde un inicio el tiempo ira avanzando 2 años cada 2 capítulos hasta llegar a la edad de 16. ¡Pero tranquilos! No os aburriréis con ellos. Pasaran varias cosas interesantes. Y sobre todo, para los que esperan el romance, ¡recuerden! El amor, o al menos el de este fic, se da poco a poco, incluyendo varios factores para su desarrollo. Si esperáis amor a primera vista o algo así, en este fic no lo encontraran.**

**E**spero subir el siguiente capítulo el domingo o ya la próxima semana. ¡Oh gran Shinigami te ruego me des el poder y la oportunidad para hacerlo!

**G**racias a los que se hayan molestado en leer toda o al menos más de la mitad de la nota de autor (además del capítulo). Sé que he hablado mucho pero es que tenía que hacerlo esta vez.

**Un abrazo enorme y amoroso de esta impura. Gracias de nuevo chicos y chicas. Por todo.**

**DarkAlizz~**


End file.
